¿Harry te lo perdiste o no nos lo quisiste contar?
by ronyherms
Summary: Ron y hermione vivieron muchas cosas juntos, solo que Harry no lo conto... o quiza no lo vio. Serie de one shots sin ton ni son.. los escribo como se m van ocurriendo. pero son ron hermione 36479349 %
1. No lo arruines

Primero que nada, no, no soy J.K. Rowling, ni he publicado ningún libro, ni escribo de la forma en que ella escribe, ni escribí la maravillosa historia que ella escribió. Por lo tanto, estos personajes no me pertenecen, ¡pero me encantan! Y adoro escribir sobre ellos, así que aquí va.

Es la primera vez que publico algo de lo que escribo en Internet, pero lo hago por que me gusta escribir y quiero que otra gente me diga mis errores y mis aciertos para así poder corregir lo que sea necesario.

Estos son un conjunto de One shots sobre momentos perdidos de Ron y Hermione, es mi pareja preferida de todo cuanto he leído y también de todas las películas que he visto, en otras palabras amo como quedan juntos. Los capítulos no tienen secuencia ni van en un orden, los escribo como se me van ocurriendo.

¿HARRY TE LO PERDISTE O NO NOS LO QUISISTE CONTAR?

1. No lo arruines

Todo estaba tan bonito. Varias veces había asistido a bodas de las amigas de mamá, pero ninguna había sido como esta. Aunque parezca irónico y un poco tonto decirlo, esta boda era mágica. Quizá por los momentos terribles que se estaban viviendo, o quizá por que era genial encontrar amor en tiempos de odio, pero todo me invitaba a que dijera "me caso, ya" Aunque claro, hubiera sido bueno tener con quien. Aunque tenía muy claro con quien hubiera querido vivir esa experiencia.

Estábamos recibiendo a los invitados y haciendo unas cuantas bromas sobre el tío de Ron, Bilius, que al final murió cuando vio un Grim. Aunque no creó que esa haya sido la verdadera razón.

La túnica de gala que traía puesta me molestaba un poco la verdad, a la altura de la cadera. Pero en fin, Ron me había dicho que estaba espectacular, y con ese comentario por parte de él, que importa un poco de molestia.

-Estas preciosa

Casi salto de la impresión de escuchar esa voz. Hace tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba. A decir verdad, hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera pensaba en el dueño de esa voz. Viktor Krum.

No supe que decirle, nunca me imagine que lo vería en la boda. Aunque pensándolo bien era muy probable que fuera, por que en el torneo de los tres magos, se había amigado de Fleur.

Me sonroje al recordar la última vez que le había escrito, por que en esa carta le explicaba que no podrimos escribirnos tan seguido, ya que estaría bastante ocupada. Pero la verdadera razón era cierta personita pelirroja que me miraba con odio y desesperación cada vez que se enteraba que le escribía, y me dejaba de hablar por unas cuantas horas injustamente. Y vaya que era un feo castigo.

Ron se puso a reclamarle a Viktor sobre su asistencia a la boda, preguntándole quien lo había invitado, y después de las respuestas del búlgaro nos acompaño a nuestros lugares.

La ceremonia fue espectacular. No pude evitar que se derramaran unas cuantas lágrimas cuando declararon a Bill y Fleur marido y mujer. Y aunque intenté por todos los medios resistir el impulso de mirar a Ron, no pude, y el me regresó la mirada. Nos quedamos así un largo rato, diciéndonle tantas cosas por medio de mis ojos, que esperó y no se haya dado cuenta, hasta que me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo y para disimular, miré a Harry también.

Después de eso comenzó el baile y fuimos a buscar una mesa libre. Hayamos una donde solo estaba Luna, que al poco tiempo se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por la pista con la excusa de querer dar rienda suelta al poder de los gnomos. "Como me cae bien esa chica"

Viktor a la vista, mejor no mirarlo. Pero se acercó hasta nuestra mesa y nos preguntó acerca del papá de Luna. Ron le contestó con tono cortante e hizo algo que me tomo completamente por sorpresa.

-Vamos a bailar.

"Sin duda alguna" dije para mis adentros, y me levanté de la silla. Quizá demasiado rápido. Pero no se pueden desaprovechar las escasas iniciativas da Ron, además que tenía unas ganas locas de bailar con el.

Y ya en la pista dando vueltas al compás de la música abrazada a su bien formado cuerpo, el resto del mundo desapareció. Nunca había estado así tan cerca de Ron, quizá alguna de las múltiples ocasiones en que estábamos en peligro de muerte, y nos abrazábamos para protegernos, o después de alguna de nuestra peleas en que me disculpaba con un tímido abrazo, o cuando Ron estuvo en la enfermería y me volví loca de alegría cuando despertó. Pero nunca en una situación como esta, y menos con iniciativa de Ron. "Tan cobarde"

Dando vueltas y vueltas, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando. Hasta que noté resentimiento en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté sin poder contenerme. "¿Cómo demonios puede algo estar mal en este momento idiota?"

- Nada – "Genial. Orgulloso"

Me detuve.

- No voy a seguir bailando hasta que me digas por que tienes que estar enfadado en este momento.

Se lo pensó un poco, pero al final me contestó.

-Seguro tú lo invitaste

-¿A quien?

-A Krum, ¿a quien va ser?

"No puede ser, no puede ser"

-Yo no lo invite. ¿No escuchaste que dijo que Fleur lo invitó?

-Si pero seguro tu le dijiste en alguna de sus adorables cartas que te encantaría que viniera.

-No seas ridículo. Hace un montón que no le escribo

-Eso dices

No podía creer lo que mes estaba diciendo. El muy tonto celoso. ¿Ahora? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta con quien estaba bailando?

-Eres increíble. Y no es un cumplido

Seguíamos parados en medio de le pista sin movernos. Solo discutiendo. Nadie nos dijo nada. Tal vez ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo invité?

Ron dudó y mientras parecía armarse de valor para decir algo.

Le lancé una mirada de, "habla ya"

-Una de las razones es ese beso que se dieron cuando el muy idiota fue a Hogwarts

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Cómo se pudo haber enterado de ese beso? Nadie lo sabía, nadie excepto…

-¿quien te dijo eso?

-Ginny

"Ginebra, te puedes ir olvidando de que te cuenta otra cosa como esta"

-¿Y tu le creíste?

-¿No es verdad?

Pues ya que lo sabía…algún día se iba a tener que enterar de todas formas.

-Si – Le dije, con voz muy baja con esperanzas de que no me escuchara. Y recordé aquel día en los jardines del colegio.

_Viktor y yo estábamos paseando por los jardines por que el me había dicho que quería decirme algo. Estaba nerviosa, por que ya me imaginaba sobre que querría hablar._

_-Es verdad lo que te dije en la biblioteca ¿sabes?_

_-¿Qué cosa?- "sabes perfectamente que no te hagas tonta"_

_-Lo de que jamás había conocido a una chica como tu_

_Si lo sabía. No supe que decirle, solo me di la vuelta y seguí caminando, en parte para tener tiempo de preparar mi respuesta. Pero no me dejo dársela. Me alcanzó, me tomó de un brazo, me dio la vuelta y me besó._

_Me sorprendí tanto que no lo aparté de inmediato, hasta que me di plena cuenta de lo que pasó. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó algo nervioso – ¿no te gustó?_

_Ni siquiera pensé en si me gusto o no. Solo volteaba nerviosa a mí alrededor, con la esperanza de que nadie nos hubiera vito. No había nadie cerca._

_-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eres genial, enserio. Pero no puedo… no puedo verte de esa manera. Menos ahora._

_Me miró decepcionado_

_-¿Por qué menos ahora?_

_-no lo se… es que me di cuenta de algo. O creo algo y por eso no puedo._

_-Te gusta alguien más_

_-Quizá_

_-¿Cómo que quizá?_

_-Es que no estoy segura. Pero el hecho de que esa persona piense que entre tú y yo hay algo más que amistad me da… miedo. ¿Me crees?_

_No me dijo nada, solo seguimos caminando y me aseguró que no se rendiría si todavía no estaba segura de lo que sentía._

Pero ahora si que estaba segura.

Ron me miró con unos ojos llenos de reproche y dio media vuelta, pero lo tomé de la mano y no le permití que se marchara.

-Yo no lo bese Ron. Te lo puedo explicar todo si quieres

-No tienes que hacerlo

-No, no tengo que.

-Pero me sentiría mejor si lo haces.

"Ese es Ron"

Comenzamos a bailar de nuevo. Era una sensación maravillosa.

-Además no tienes nada que reprocharme. Si habláramos de besar a otros, tu sales perdiendo

-¿A otros quienes?

-A otros

-¿Otros aparte de quien?

Que exasperante que te guste alguien así. Que te derrita alguien así. Que te vuelva loca alguien así. En fin, amar a alguien así.

No le respondí.

-Si quieres también te explico lo de Lavender

Silencio

-Aunque en realidad no hay nada que explicar, no se por que salí con ella

-Ya me lo habías dicho, y no me parece buena excusa

-Es la verdad

Otra vez me había olvidado del mundo mientras bailaba con los ojos cerrados y guiándome mediante el olor de mi Amortentia. El cabello de Ron.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?- me preguntó

Quería que me lo explicara.

-Ahora no. No interrumpas el momento Ronald. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para hablar

Pero no ahora.

-Pero…

-Shh… solo baila

-Está bien

-No lo arruines

Y sonreí cuando sentí que Ron también se dejaba guiar por la música y se olvidaba de sus frustraciones. Y sobre todo, del resto del mundo.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, iré subiendo más mientras se me ocurren. Comenten que les pareció.


	2. que perdida de tiempo

Estoy sentada en un sillón de Grimmauld Place.

Hace una hora que busco soluciones en los libros, uno tras otro, páginas y paginas de tinta que recorren mis ojos y no logro encontrar nada.

Me siento frustrada. Los libros nunca fallan, no me decepcionan.

Ron esta dormido en el mismo sillón en el que estoy yo recargado en el reposabrazos opuesto. Al verlo tan placidamente dormido no puedo retener una sonrisa. Pero resbala en seguida, como lo resbalosa que fue un día Lavender Brown.

"¿Cómo puede estar allí echadote mientras yo me parto la cabeza en buscar soluciones para ayudar a Harry?"

Pero claro, si a Harry no le importa estar un piso arriba haciendo quien sabe que cosas con Ginny, ¿Cómo a Ron le va importar ayudarlo?

"¿Qué se piensa ese niño que vivió?"

Hacía una semana que nos pedía constantemente a Ginny a Ron y a mi que le ayudáramos un poco con Grimmauld Place.

Ahora que no tenía donde vivir, porque no quiso aceptar quedarse con los Weasley, tendría que irse a Grimmauld Place, por que era su casa. Al menos hasta que encontrara otro lugar. Pero no quería vivir allí si todo cuanto estaba en la casa le recordaba lo infeliz que había sido su padrino al vivir bajo ese techo.

Cuando los menores Weasley y yo aceptamos nos trajo aquí e intentó un hechizo para quitar las cabezas de los elfos, "¡uno!" y como no pudo, siguió con el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Comenzó a gritar, se hartó y le dijo a Ginny que subieran para que le ayudara con su habitación.

"Que conveniente Potter"

Y así llegue yo a esta situación.

Me puse a buscar en los libros algún contrahechizo para extraer el lienzo del retrato de la señora Black.

Ron no cesaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas a través del techo como si quisiera subir por su hermana y no se atreviera, y Kreacher se enojó conmigo por querer quitar el cuadro de su ama. Lo mande a buscar algo de comida diciéndole que Harry tenía hambre.

"Hambre de Ginny"

Al poco tiempo Ron se durmió aburrido por mi lectura y porque nunca se atrevió a ir por Ginny.

Y yo "la única a la que le importa el porque veníamos a esta casa deprimente" estaba bastante enojada por la falta de cooperación y enfrascada en mis libros.

Aunque digamos que durante esa hora no me la pase leyendo. A veces volteaba hacia Ron y me quedaba varios minutos observándolo.

"Que lindo es, allí dormido y con su cabello rojo cayéndole sobre la frente de una manera tan… natural. Tan Ron"

Me inclinaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pero luego recuperaba el sentido, ese que de vez en cuando me decía, "Eres Hermione Granger, pon un poco de orden" y le daba un golpe por estar allí de ocioso. El ni siquiera lo sentía, ni se inmutaba.

Continuaba leyendo pero, me harté. Cerré el libro de golpe y Ron se despertó.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Llevas una hora dormido- le dije, sin tratar de disimular mi enfado.

-¿sigues leyendo esos condenados libros?

-Sigo tratando de ayudar a Harry

-¿Dónde esta por cierto?- preguntó, mirando alrededor y luego hacía las escaleras – no me digas que…

- Si, sigue arriba con Ginny

- A no, yo lo mato – hizo afán de levantarse, pero se quedó sentado

- Déjalos en paz

- Y tú deja de buscar hechizos tontos

- ¡Deberías ayudarme!

Oh no, se me pasó la mano… o más bien la voz. La señora Black comenzó a gritar. Ron la calló con un movimiento de la varita.

-Tranquila que se despierta esa loca. No puedo ayudarte. No soy bueno buscando cosas en los libros.

-¿alguna vez lo has intentado?

-no

Puse mis ojos en blanco, Me había dado cuenta que rodaba mucho los ojos, y casi siempre Ron era el culpable.

-Entonces ponte a limpiar

- Lo iba a hacer cuando llegamos

- Si claro. Abriste un armario y…

- y salió una asquerosa araña de él

- Tan fácil que es agitar tu varita…

- no quiero ni siquiera verlas Hermione, son asquerosas…

- para hacerlas desaparecer…

- con sus asquerosas patas…

- o convertirlas en algo mas…

- y tan asquerosamente peludas…

- ¿no tienes otro adjetivo?

Ron volvió a mirar el techo.

-¿Qué crees que hacen?

- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? – "lo que tu y yo podríamos estar haciendo idiota"

Se lo pensó mejor,

-¿viste el tamaño de esa araña Hermione?- volvimos al tema arácnido.

- Que cobarde

No me hizo caso y volvió a recostarse en el sillón.

-Tengo sueño

-pero si acabas de despertar!

Otra vez no respondió, lo mire de soslayo.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si

-¿Por qué demonios acepte ser tu novia?

Fingió que reflexionaba un poco su respuesta, pero yo sabía que iba a responder alguna estupidez.

- Porque te gusto mas que todos los libros que tienes en las manos, que todos los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y que todos los libros del mundo.

Así es, una estupidez. Pero tenía cada palabra de cierta.

-el de aritmancia casi te gana

Me miró con un poco de reproche y ese algo que me vuelve loca.

"Mirarme así no es jugar limpio Ron Weasley, ¿Cómo puedo argumentar si me miras de esa forma?"

-que perdida de tiempo

-¿Qué cosa?

-estar leyendo esos inútiles libros…

-¿crees que es inútil lo que hago?

- y estar dormido…

-eso si es inútil

- cuando podría estar besándote

Otro golpe bajó. No supe que decir, pero me di cuenta que hay mil razones por las que acepté ser novia de Ron.

-quiero imitar un poco lo que hacen Harry y Ginny

"Al fin"

Nos besamos. Bastante. "Por Dios como me desarman esos besos" mientras sus manos juegan con mi cabello y mi cintura. "Empieza a hacer calor"

-voy a matar a Harry si esto esta haciendo con mi hermanita

- pero no lo mates ahora – le propongo mientras lo beso otra vez.

Se separa y se queda pensativo.

-voy a tener que destruir todos los libros de aritmancia.


	3. Allí tienes tu respuesta

Gracias por los reviews que han dejado. De verdad animan a seguir publicando.

Este cap va a ser muy cortito, pero prometo subir otro más pronto que de costumbre.

Además esta desde la perspectiva de Ron. Espero que les guste, no se porque me cuesta mas escribir desde el punto de vista de Ron, pero trato de escribir lo mas cercano posible al carácter del personaje.

Es que Ron es más… cabezota, o talvez por que soy mujer y es más sencillo comprender a Hermione. No se, pero allí va.

Esta escena la coloco como entre el final del quinto libro o principios del 6, más o menos.

_**3. Allí tienes tu respuesta.**_

¿Por qué últimamente me gusta verla caminar?

¿Por qué me gusta la exasperante atención que pone a sus lecturas?

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla cuando ríe?

¿Por qué me gusta hacerla enojar?

¿Por qué me gusta retarla?

¿Por qué pienso que es linda aun cuando se muerde los labios de preocupación?

¿Por qué me gusta tanto escucharla hablar?

¿Por qué la impotencia al verla llorar?

¿Por qué soporto todos los días verla llevar libros con ella y leerlos cada que puede?

¿Por qué adoro como huele?

Esas son las diez preguntas en las cuales no he dejado de pensar y que me tienen seriamente preocupado. Realmente no quiero pensar mucho en ellas, por que no quiero ni imaginarme la conclusión que sacaré de todo esto.

Pero las respuestas llegan a mí una noche de insomnio después de un día en que se veía especialmente linda. Tal vez se veía igual de linda que siempre, solo que todas esas preguntas que rondaron por mi cabeza todo el día, hacían que le prestara más atención.

Y esa misma noche, tumbado sobre la cama, acepté algo que me negaba a aceptar y en lo cual no quería ni pensar.

Porque es hipnotizante el movimiento de su cintura.

Porque cuando entiende lo que esta leyendo, se ve tan satisfecha y feliz.

Porque generalmente esas risas las causo yo. (Es verdad xD)

Porque es genial cuando hacemos las paces.

Porque adoro ver su cara de satisfacción cuando sabe que puede vencerme. "La mayor parte del tiempo"

Porque quiero ayudarla a vencer todos esos miedos, y eso que le preocupa. Y se que cuenta conmigo.

Porque su voz es simplemente música para mis oídos. Y porque todas sus explicaciones, sacan algo productivo.

Porque es desesperante pensar que no puedo ayudarla, pero se que al final, aunque no resuelve el problema, podré arrancarle una sonrisa, y ella me la concederá.

Porque esos libros formaron su actitud y la transformaron en la chica sabelotodo pero realmente irresistible que es.

Por que se que esta usando el perfume que le obsequie, y ahora se ha convertido en su aroma.

Y así llego a una conclusión. Una alarmante conclusión.

"No puede ser" pienso. Pero lo es.

Me estoy enamorando de mi mejor amiga.

Mejor dicho, estoy enamorado de Hermione Jane Granger.

Reviews, y gracias por leer el cap. =)


	4. solo por esa sonrisa

Gracias por los reviews!

Aquí va otro cap. Espero y les guste.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**4. Solo por esa sonrisa**_

Malditas traducciones. Me han tenido casi todo mi tiempo libre haciendo deberes y no suelen llevarme tanto tiempo, menos una sola asignatura.

-Pero si no dice nada – repito una y otra vez, pasando de mis deberes a mi diccionario de runas q esta abierto de par en par en la mesita frente al fuego.

-¿Si no dice nada entonces por que sigues buscando?

Ron y yo estamos sentados en un sillón en la sala común. Yo enfrascada en mis deberes descifrando signos extraños y los cuales no logro entender, y el… no hace nada. Harry se ha ido a sus clases de oclumancia, aunque creo que se fuga por allí, por que no aprende nada.

-Tiene que significar algo Ron. Siempre significa algo. No nos pueden dejar una tarea que no dice nada. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

-Pero haz buscado letra por letra y cuando los unes, no dice nada.

"Es verdad"

-Pero tiene que decir algo.

Ahora no responde, solo se pone a comer ranas de chocolate en mi cara. Me ofrece una pero no tengo ánimos, así que solo lo miro feo.

Sigo buscando. "Nada" "nada"

Paso hoja tras hoja en mis libros y diccionarios. Ya estoy bastante desesperada.

"Nada!"

Ron ha pasado de las ranas a los naipes explosivos.

"Ni se te ocurra perder Ron"

Pierde. Vuela todo y el solo se ríe y me desconcentra.

Entonces mi consciente empieza a hablar con mi subconsciente. A veces no se si hacerle caso al último, es más impulsivo, pero debo admitir que sus argumentos no están del todo mal.

"Me gusta cuando ríe"

"te desconcentra"

"Pero se ve lindo"

"Y que demonios con eso?"

"Nada, solo que…"

"Enfádate con el"

"OH si, en eso soy bastante buena"

-Ron! Estoy aquí por horas haciendo deberes y tu solo juegas con los naipes explosivos y me desconcentras.

No dice nada, así que vuelvo a mi lectura. Gritarle saca parte de mi frustración, pero es aun mas frustrante cuando no responde, por que no puedo continuar la discusión.

-Jugamos ajedrez?

"no!" Ahora soy yo la que no responde. Me estoy enfadando de verdad y quiero dormir.

-Una partida?

Ni una palabra.

-Media partida

Suficiente.

-No quiero jugar Ron. Quiero resolver estos jeroglíficos sin sentido.

-Pero estoy aburrido.

-Pues ponte a hacer algo de provecho.

-Te ayudare – me dice con optimismo y me arrebata mis deberes de las manos.

-Tu no sabes runas – finge estar muy concentrado y busca un par de veces en el diccionario.

-Pero si esto muy claro

Lo miro sorprendida. "No puede ser"

-En verdad lo descifraste?

-Claro que si

- ¿Y?

-Aquí dice, 'juega con Ron una partida de ajedrez'

"No lo hagas Hermione" Imposible, suelto una carcajada.

-Claro que no dice eso

Sigo riéndome. Le quito el libro pero no me pongo a descifrar nada, si no que lo tiro al suelo riéndome.

- Vamos Hermione, no puedes ignorar las instrucciones de un libro.

Me sonríe picaramente, y yo solo logro regresarle una tonta sonrisa.

"Maldito subconsciente"

-Esta bien. Solo una.

Y así Ron Weasley y su sonrisa 1 – Hermione y sus runas 0

Y es por eso que tengo que aceptar indudablemente que siento algo por Ron. Es por eso que no puedo negar cuanto me gusta. Por que a pesar de estar desesperada, frustrada, tener sueño y no acabar mis deberes, el logra hacerme reír y abandonar todo solo para jugar una partida de ajedrez y verlo sonreír de suficiencia cuando gana.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por leer!

Reviews!


	5. Estúpido búlgaro roba parejas de baile

Otro cap. desde el punto de vista de Ron. Mas complicado para mi, pero de cierta forma me gusta escribir sobre lo que siente Ron por que es mas indeciso y mas torpe con sus sentimientos. De cierta forma me ayuda analizar que era lo que realmente sentía debajo de toda esa maraña de confusiones y tras esa negación.

Agradezco reviews.

Díganme lo que no les gusta, lo que les gusta, lo que es un asco, y lo que es bueno pero podría mejorar.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**5. Estúpido búlgaro roba parejas de baile.**_

"Hasta ella sabe que no tiene razón"

Estoy acostado en mi dormitorio, enojado por que acabo de discutir con Hermione, y como siempre, ella tiene la culpa. (Aunque se que después de que se me pase el enojo diré que eso no es verdad)

Llevo dos horas tratando de dormir y no lo consigo. Le doy golpes a mi almohada para tratar de amoldarla a mi cabeza cada dos por tres, pensando que esa podría ser la razón, pero no, no es esa.

Cambió de posición varias veces y tampoco da resultado.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que lo único que no me permite conciliar el sueño es solo una cosa que me esta dando vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza una y otra vez. Hermione. Hermione y las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de subir atolondrada y terca "esa palabra la describe completamente" a su habitación.

'La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro y no como tu último recurso'

¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?

Y no tenía la razón. ¿Por qué? Porque yo si le había pedido que fuera al condenado baile conmigo. ¿Y que me respondió ella?

'No puedo ir con ustedes porque ya tengo pareja'

El único error que yo había cometido era no haberle creído.

"Pero en verdad pensé que era una broma!"

Pensé que solo lo decía para darme una lección por haberle dicho que me acababa de dar cuenta de que era una chica. Eso no era completamente cierto. Sabía perfectamente que era una chica, pero no tenía intenciones de invitarla al baile hasta que me di plena cuenta de que la única con la que podría ir era Hermione. No se por que pensé en eso. Quería invitar a Fleur porque es hermosa, pero que demonios iba a conversas con Fleur. En cambio Hermione era… Hermione.

Esta bien, digamos que quizá había cometido otro error. No le pedí _antes_ que fuera mi pareja.

Pero vamos!

Insisto. Es Hermione!

Siempre estamos Harry, ella y yo. No Harry, su pareja; Hermione, búlgaro idiota; y yo, al parecer sin pareja.

Eso no se supone que es un trío.

Esta bien, de Harry lo entendía. Era campeón y se iba a ver ridículo sin pareja. Pero eso nos dejaba a Hermione y a mí, a nadie mas. Y ella me traicionó.

Como aun no logro dormir, me levanto para tomar un vaso de agua. Al pasar por la ventana aprovecho para echar un vistazo fuera, pero casi no distingo nada en la oscuridad. "Espera, allí hay algo" El barco de Durmstrang.

Me pregunto si llegara un hechizo si lo lanzo desde mi ventana. ¿Le dará en la cara a Krum?

No me entra sueño. Me siento al borde de la cama y me dedico a observar la habitación.

Seamus y Harry tienen las cortinas corridas.

"Ni quien quiera verlos mientras duermen"

Y de pronto encuentro algo que llama mi atención. Pobre del objeto con que se encontraron mis ojos. La figura que compré en los mundiales. La figurilla del idiota, búlgaro, uni-ceja de Viktor Krum.

Ni siquiera se porque lo idolatraba tanto. Solo es un tonto que se aprovecha de su fama para conquistar a chicas lindas y buenas como Hermione.

"¿Lindas y buenas?" Ni siquiera se por que pensé eso.

"Insoportable, tercas, necias y traicioneras" Eso está mejor.

Tomo de la mesita al Krum en miniatura, le grito (susurrando) imbecil, y le parto un brazo al muy estilo muggle. Es decir, con mi pura fuerza bruta.

Arrojo la figurita al suelo y la aplasto con el pie. Ni siquiera se porque estoy tan preocupado.

"Por las barbas de merlín, que pudo verle Hermione?"

Hay que admitir ciertas cosas, como que tiene 18 años, juega en una selección internacional, tiene miles de fans, es musculoso, probablemente millonario, pero aparte de eso…

"Genial, solo logro enfadarme mas"

"Ron, es Viktor Krum"

"y yo Ron Wesley"

"Y que con eso?"

Justo en el clavo.

Decido acostarme con esos amargos pensamientos en mi cabeza pero llego a una concusión. Mañana me reconciliare con Hermione, aunque no este de acuerdo con ella, en tercero descubrí que no me gusta estar enfadado con ella. Me gusta cuando se enfada unos minutos, y luego puedo hacerla sonreír. No le pediré disculpas, solo le diré que no quiero que estemos peleados.

No supe con exactitud cuanto dormí, tal vez un par de horas, pero me desperté temprano. Hermione siempre lo hace.

Acerté. Allí estaba ella sentada en una butaca de la sala común leyendo.

"Leyendo?"

-¿Porque lees? Son vacaciones – error Ron, "quieres hacer las paces y solo se te ocurre como primera frase del día criticarla"

-¿Qué quieres?

Claro, esta enfadada.

Cerró el libro de golpe. Me gusta que lo haga, no se porque… tiene una expresión tan… Hermione.

"¿eso no viene al caso Ron?"

-No quiero que estemos enfadados

- Lo hubieras pensado antes de decirme la sarta de idioteces que me dijiste anoche

-Te prometo no mencionarlo nunca más.

-¿Qué cosa?

Un gruñido sale de mi garganta.

-A la cosa llamada Vicky

-No lo llames Vicky

-A Krum

Me miró unos instantes como sopesando si valía la pena aceptar mi propuesta.

-Está bien

Volvió a abrir su libro.

-Una última pregunta

-que cosa

-¿Vas a verlo hoy?

-Ron acabas de prometerme algo hace un minuto y ya rompiste dicha promesa

-Todavía no entra en vigor

Puso los ojos en blanco. Me gusta cuando hace eso, otra expresión muy suya que me fascina. "¿Por qué será que me gusta ver y admirar muchas expresiones de su rostro?"

Una pregunta muy complicada, creo que me la haré después.

-¿Y cuando entra en vigor?

-Cuando me respondas

Suspira. Me gusta escuchar… "esta bien, me cayo"

-No lo se

-¿Por qué no?

-Ronald, hay un millón de posibilidades de que me lo encuentre caminando por el castillo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta en el torneo de los tres magos.

-Pero no tienen nada acordado, ¿cierto?

-No

"Tripas, corazón y cerebro pueden dejar los celos por hoy"

"¿Celos? He pensado en celos"

Otra pregunta para otro momento.

-Pasaré todo el día con Harry y contigo como siempre, ¿satisfecho?

No mucho

-Si

Miento. No quiero mentirle pero tampoco quiero volver a discutir.

Me siento a su lado y hablamos de… nada en particular. Solo es bueno hablar con ella.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por leer!


	6. Confundus!

Me tarde en subir cap, perdón pero las clases de verano, el entrenamiento, y mi "trabajo" en las tardes me quitan mucho tiempo.

Paro aquí está.

Tarde pero seguro

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**6. Confundus!!**_

Es muy temprano. La biblioteca esta casi vacía. Talvez por que es una hora algo extraña para estar enfrascada en libros.

Falta media hora para mi siguiente clase por que me dejaron salir temprano de la anterior, en la cual ni Harry ni Ron están conmigo. Así que decidí matar el tiempo en la biblioteca.

"Siempre hay algo interesante que leer"

Estoy leyendo un libro titulado 'Hechizos que podías hacer, pero si no tienes la suficiente educación o un buen contrahechizo, es mejor que no lo intentes'

"Bonito título"

Estoy tratando de concentrarme en la página 53 pero hay algo que no me deja. La extraña sensación de que alguien me mira. Si, esa sensación de unos ojos clavados en mí.

Dejo mi lectura y alzo la vista para voltear nerviosamente a mí alrededor, pensando que si alguien me esta mirando y no me llama, probablemente aparte la vista de inmediato, pero me equivoco. Justo detrás de mi hay un tipo que me mira insistentemente.

Lo he visto, varias veces en la torre de Gryffindor pero no se su nombre.

Al darse cuenta de que me percate de su mirada se acerca decididamente y se queda de pie frente a mí flanqueados solo por la mesa donde apoyo el libro de hechizos locos.

-Soy Cormac McLaggen – me dijo casi gritando. Yo dí un respingo y casi me aturde después del silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca.

"Esta bien, exagero un poco"

Veo como la señora Pince se acerca corriendo y cojeando un poco, muy alarmada. Su expresión es muy graciosa.

-Esto es una biblioteca, ¿Quién se cree para gritar de esa forma?

-Lo siento – respondió gritando de nuevo.

La señora Pince se alejó mirándonos con ojos de odio.

-Puedo sentarme

-Claro- pero si bien no había terminado de responderle, el ya estaba ocupando la silla al lado mío.

Es un chico bastante alto y fornido. Me parecería guapo si no fuera con esa cara de presumido de ni yo me aguanto que se carga.

-Soy Cormac McLaggen- repite, ahora en voz mas baja –Pero seguramente eso ya lo sabías. Soy bastante popular en Hogwarts.

Ahora entiendo, no solo tiene la cara.

- Hermione Granger, y no, no tenía idea de quien eras.

Mi comentario no pareció desanimarlo.

-Yo en cambio se perfectamente quien eres. Eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter

"Como no se me ocurrió que conocía a Harry? (sarcástico)"

No le digo nada. Solo me le quedo viendo.

-Ahora ya me conoces. Talvez no habías oído mencionarme por que no he tenido la oportunidad de jugar al Quidditch en Hogwarts. La gente suele conocerme por los artículos que han escrito sobre mí acerca de pruebas en equipos profesionales. En el verano me presente con los Tornados. Se que eres hija de muggles, talvez no recibas el profeta.

Si que recibo el profeta, y lo leo de cabo a rabo. Este idiota no aparece en ningún artículo.

Otra vez guardo silencio. Pero lo miro con una cara de incredulidad que alguien sensato podría traducir a "¿Quién diablos es este idiota?"Sin embargo él confunde mi expresión con una de sorpresa, por que dice:

-Seguramente te impresione

- Si, puede ser. Mira, lo siento pero ahorita estoy leyendo y…

-En realidad vine a pedirte algo

Me interrumpió.

-¿Qué cosa?- ya estaba visiblemente enfadada.

-Se que Slughorn te invitará a su club

¿Como lo sabe?, ni idea.

-¿A si?

-Si. Quería decirte que seguramente hará una fiesta de navidad. Siempre hacía una en sus años como profesor de Hogwarts, me lo dijo mi tío. Así que me parecería genial que fuéramos juntos. Me encantaría ir contigo, y a ti te quedaría genial venir conmigo, no crees?

Más incredulidad en mi rostro, si acaso era posible.

"¿Qué se piensa este tipo?"

"¿Por que los hombres me invitan a salir en la biblioteca? ¿Acaso piensan que aquí vivo?"

"Puede ser"

"Pero es tan poco romantico"

"Chicos!"

- Falta mucho para navidad –"Que estúpido comentario, pero hay que ganar tiempo"

-Lo se. Pero si lo que quieres es salir antes conmigo, podríamos ir a Hogsmeade

Este tipo si que tenía algo mal en la cabeza.

-No quiero- "muy descortés" – Pasa que si es que voy a dicha fiesta, invitaré a alguien mas.

Por supuesto que invitaría a alguien más. Pelirrojo, pecosito, Ron.

-Me dijeron que no tenías novio

"¿De donde sacas la información?"

- Técnicamente no, pero…

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Si todavía no es tu novio, puedes dejarlo por mí

Me harté.

-¿Sabes que? Me voy. Tengo clase

Me levanté y salí casi corriendo de la biblioteca. Ni siquiera acomode los libros. Pobres, ¿que culpa tienen? Pero bueno, era un caso de emergencia.

Que tipo idiota. Y lo peor de todo, esta en Griffyndor!

Lo deje allí sentado y con su carota, ahora ya bastante decepcionado de si mismo. Como si nunca lo hubieran rechazado.

Procure no contarle de ese encuentro ni a Harry ni a Ginny, por que ellos se lo contarían a Ron y el se enfadaría conmigo. No quería por nada del mundo que eso pasara, las cosas entre nosotros iban mejor que nunca.

Ron es un poco extraño y en lugar de enojarse con los chicos que quieren salir conmigo, se enoja conmigo por llamar su atención.

"que diablos"

Además sigue sin tener una pizca de iniciativa, pero que mas da, es Ron.

Pocos días después de lo de la biblioteca, acompaño a Harry y a Ron a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Para mi desgracia, veo a McLaggen entre el montón de gente que se presentó; para mi mayor desgracia, quiere hacer la prueba para jugar de guardián; y para mi mayor mayor desgracia, esa es el puesto de Ron!

Escuchó a Lavender desearle suerte a Ron y veo como el muy idiota sonríe. Así que me voy sin desearle suerte yo y me siento en las gradas para ver las pruebas.

Veo a McLaggen acercarse a Harry y hablar con el un rato, y mi amigo lo manda a sentarse justo frente a mi. El presumido pone una cara muy rara, como de irritación. Quizá se acordó de lo de la biblioteca.

Yo también recuerdo lo que dijo sobre su habilidad para jugar Quidditch. Si es verdad lo que dijo y a mi se me escapó el detalle de los periódicos, debía de ser realmente bueno.

"Ni de broma dejo que se quede con el puesto de Ron"

- No puedo creer que los Weasley estén haciendo la prueba. Después de la temporada tan irregular del mayor la temporada pasada, pensé que tendría un poco de sentido común y no vendría hoy.

Quiere entablar conversación, pero lo único que logra es que lo mire con furia contenida, y que esta creciendo a puntos alarmantes

-Si quedan elegidos será por su amistad con Potter

-Grrr… -literalmente, sale un gruñido de mi boca

-Tu también les hablas! Acabo de recordarlo. Bueno, seguro que coincides conmigo en que no deberían jugar.

Suficiente para mí.

_-Confundus!_

McLaggen perdió la prueba y nadie nunca se dio cuenta, excepto Harry, de mi pequeña intervención.

Resultado favorable.

Tenemos un adorable pelirrojo de guardián.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por leer!

Agradeceria sus reviews! Diganme q no les gusta o q si!


	7. siempre tenemos que acabar peleando

Otro desde el punto de vista de Ron.

Espero les guste.

_**7. Siempre tenemos que acabar peleando**_

Me quedo allí plantadote en la sala común sin hacer nada. Tengo ganas de lanzarme contra Harry y darle un buen puñetazo por lo que acaba de hacer, pero se que en cierta forma me lo merezco porque Harry tiene gran parte de razón. Por no decir toda.

El lugar donde pego la insignia de apoya a Cedric Diggory me escoce bastante. Me llevo la mano a la frente. Tengo un chichón.

"Genial"

Me recuesto en mi butaca preferida junto al fuego y me quedo pensando en lo que había interrumpido, porque definitivamente había escuchado a Harry hablando con alguien. Tal vez con el mismo.

Hace días que quiero pedirle perdón por ser tan estúpido, pero eso de las disculpas y los sentimientos no se me da muy bien. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por no poder decir un simple lo siento, y estoy enfadado con Harry por hacer las cosas todavía mas difíciles. Lo que mas temo es que esta estupidez nos cueste para siempre la amistad. Y de repente, no se por que, pienso en Hermione.

"Se la pasa dándome ánimos para que vuelva a hablarle a Harry y se lo agradezco"

Hay que aceptar que la parte que mas me gusta de haber discutido con mi mejor amigo es que ahora paso muchos momentos a solas con Hermione, y no se por que me gustan tanto esos momentos. Pero es una tontería, por que se que si quisiera podría pasar ese tiempo con mi amiga aun siendo amigo de Harry, como siempre.

De repente me entran ganas de que Hermione este allí, conmigo. Agradecerle y, no se por que, abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Giro la cabeza hacía esa voz algo espantado por que lo que estaba deseando segundos antes se hace realidad.

-Pues yo… solo estaba… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

"Genial Ron, deseabas esto y es lo único que se te ocurre decir"

Me siento para poder verla mejor a la luz del fuego.

-No podía dormir – me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo vine a buscar a Harry

-¿Se reconciliaron?

Noto la emoción en su voz y siento tristeza por tener que darle una respuesta negativa.

Niego con la cabeza.

-En realidad, discutimos otra vez.

-Que idiotez Ron. Los dos quieren amigarse y ninguno da el primer paso.

-Sabes que desde hace días que quiero arreglar las cosas Hermione, pero no soy muy bueno para eso.

-Créeme, me he dado cuenta

No se exactamente a que se refiere pero frunzo el entrecejo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda – digo sarcásticamente y me enfurruño en el sillón mirando hacia el fuego.

-¿Cómo discutieron? ¿Que paso?

- Me arrojo esa cosa a la cabeza- le señalo la insignia – y me dijo que talvez me quedara una cicatriz si tengo suerte, por que eso es lo que me da tanta envidia.

"Ese tonito de 'no importa lo que diga Harry' no convence a nadie"

"Cállate, lo se"

Mi subconsciente siempre tan atento y lindo conmigo.

Hermione alza las cejas y se acerca al sillón arrodillándose en el suelo frente a mí para observar mi chichón. Se acerca demasiado. Endemoniadamente cerca.

Me pone nervioso.

-¿Qué haces?

Mi tono sonó algo asustado.

"Maldición"

-Quiero observar bien el golpe para poder curarte

Alza un dedo y me da toquecitos en la frente.

-Diablos Hermione, me duele

-No seas tan bebe Ron. Me parece que es solo un golpe, pero no puedo estar segura. Esta muy oscuro

Se acerca más. Nuestros rostros están separados por cinco centímetros de nada más que aire. Puedo notar las líneas entre sus cejas al estar tan concentrada en mi frente.

"Porque? ¿Qué son estas ganas que me entraron de…?"

No quiero ni pensarlo.

Baja la vista dejando de concentrarse en mi frente y me mira directamente a los ojos, fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo? No tengo la más mínima idea. Quiero gritar de los nervios, pero a la vez no quiero aparta la vista de esos ojos marrones, me siento perdido en ellos. De cierta forma me hipnotizan, siempre lo han hecho.

-Y… y bien? – Le digo tartamudeando

"Tonto, tonto mil veces tonto"

"Al menos ahora no tuve que decírtelo yo" mi subconsciente.

Ella parecía salir de un ensimismamiento y me responde algo nerviosa:

-Creo que si… debe ser un golpe solamente – aun no se separa- necesito distinguirlos porque hay distintos hechizos dependiendo de la herida que sea. Hay un hechizo que lo curaría todo pero no estoy segura de como se hace, y no quiero lastimarte mas – noto como se sonroja "que raro" y por fin se separa. Hablo muy deprisa.

-Entonces, no puedes curarlo?

-Lo intentaré

Me apunta con la varita y pronuncia unas palabra que la verdad no entiendo nada. Demasiado complicado para mi, pero enseguida desaparece el dolor.

-Vaya, gracias. Eres genial para estas cosas

Sonríe de satisfacción.

-De nada. Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Todavía esta vacilante.

-hasta mañana

Se da la vuelta para irse.

-Espera, ya no me dijiste porque no podías dormir

Parece indecisa.

-por varias cosas

-Que cosas?

-Una de ellas es que me preocupa que Harry no tiene ni idea de lo que le va a tocar en la primera prueba. Es desesperante la verdad. No saber a que nos enfrentamos.

Siento un extraño peso en el estomago y frunzo el entrecejo.

-siempre te preocupas mucho por Harry

-¿Y?

-No se. Es extraño

-Que tiene de extraño? Tu también te preocupas por el

-Yo soy su mejor amigo

Suelta una risita irónica y levanta las cejas.

-¿y yo que soy? ¿La vecina de pupitre?

Esta enfadada

-No digo eso. Solo que…

-Además últimamente no pareces su mejor amigo

La miro enfadado. Eso me dolio. No puedo creer que todavía me lo eche en cara.

-Ve a dormirte- le digo sin disimular mi tono enojado y apartando la vista de ella.

-Lo siento Ron, no quería…

-Descuida

Se queda unos segundos allí sin decir nada, solo mirándome.

-¿Siempre tenemos que acabar peleando?

Me encojo de hombros pero no digo nada. Segundos después escucho como sube a su dormitorio.

Se que mañana nos reconciliaremos, es una tonta discusión como las que solemos tener. Pero aun así, me siento mal.


	8. No puede ser tan malo

Perdooooon por no subir en mil años!!! pero juro que he estado biien ocupadaa.. hace como dos semanas q no duermo en las tardes xD!! y ahoriita m vole una clase por esoo escriiboo! pero y q .. vale la pena!

bnoo aki les dejo otro cap. Diganme q les parece! trataree d subir mas seguiido! XD

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**8. No puede ser tan malo**_

El techo de la habitación de Ron necesitaba pintura urgente.

Ron y yo estábamos acostados en su cama, el apoyaba su cabeza en una almohada y dormitaba ligeramente, pero sabía que apenas pronunciar su nombre el abriría los ojos. Yo estaba acostada perpendicular a el, apoyando mi cabeza en su abdomen mirando el techo.

"Y vaya que abdomen!"

Había mucha gente en su casa, sin embargo últimamente nadie nos molestaba. Los primeros días que estuvimos juntos la señora Weasley nos llamaba continuamente y se empeñaba en revisar cada rincón de la casa con la certeza de que nos encontraría haciendo no se que cosas.

"Sabes muy bien que"

"Es verdad, pero para que explicarlo?"

Tal vez porque lo mas inquietante que nos descubrió haciendo fue un par de veces en que apenas rozamos nuestros labios, o porque Ron habló con ella, o ve a saber tu la razón, pero los últimos días tenía mucha confianza de dejarnos solos. Creo que es porque ahora esta mas preocupada con Harry y Ginny, y vaya que hacen mas cosas por las cuales preocuparse que nosotros dos.

Ginny estaba en la madriguera pasando sus vacaciones de navidad y Harry prácticamente era un Weasley, casi vivía allí.

Francamente tanta confianza me ponía nerviosa.

No es que Ron y yo no nos besáramos, "o hiciéramos cosas bastante mejores y mas satisfactorias" pero no era como que íbamos a andar por allí besándonos en publico o revolcándonos (en el buen sentido de la palabra, si es que tiene uno) en el sillón.

Imaginarnos así me recordó desagradablemente a alguien.

Si, nos besábamos, y otras cosas, pero teníamos cuidado de su familia y no andábamos montando numeritos por allí.

Ayudaba bastante que ambos hubiéramos mejorado tanto en aparición y si estábamos haciendo algo un poco… inquietante para otros ojos, nos desaparecíamos apenas escuchábamos un ruido. ¿A dónde? Al primer lugar que se nos ocurriera a cualquiera de los dos. A veces bastantes extraños. Una vez me enfade con Ron porque nos aparecimos en mitad de un partido de Quidditch de no se que estadio en el que Ron había estado de pequeño.

"¿Que demonios tenía que estar haciendo pensando en Quidditch en esa situación?"

Mis padres jamás me dejarían tanto tiempo a solas con el en casa. Aun no. No habíamos pasado lo que, según ellos, era tiempo suficiente en una relación.

También hay que tomar en cuenta que los Wesley me conocen mil veces más de lo que mis padres conocen a Ron.

Y entonces recordé algo que había hablado con mis padres esa semana.

-Ron

- hm...…

-¿Estas despierto?

-¿A ti que te parece? – me dice entre bostezos y abre los ojos.

-Pero necesito que estés bien despierto

- A… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Su voz repentinamente seductora y su mirada incitante me hicieron darle un codazo.

-Ron!

-Auch… ¿Qué?

Me quedo mirando un afiche de los Chudley Cannon y el mira el techo mientras pasa sus dedos entre mi cabello.

-Al techo le falta pintura

Ese comentario me hace sonreír.

-Duermes aquí todos los días y te acabas de dar cuenta de que falta pintura?

-No, pero te lo digo porque quizá tu quieras pintarlo

-No gracias. Eres mago Ron, ¿Por qué no usas un hechizo para pintarlo?

-Porque no se me ninguno y no quiero investigarlo. ¿Tú sabes alguno?

-Si

-¿Arreglarías el techo?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no

-¿Me dirías el hechizo para arreglarlo yo?

-No

Aparta sus manos de mi cabello

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero que mi novio se convierta en la persona mas dependiente del planeta.

-¿Dependiente de quien?

-De mí

Se empieza a reír y yo con el.

-Eres la modestia andando amor

Mi estomago se retorció involuntariamente pero de una manera muy agradable. Me encanta cuando me llama amor, aunque ahora lo hacía muy constantemente y aunque yo lo llamara también de esa forma en ocasionas. Cuando lo merecía.

Eran cuatro letras tan sencillas pero tan imponentes a la vez. Eran como un duendecillo de Cornualles. Parecen tan pequeños pero son capaces de hacer todo un desastre. Y esas cuatro palabras hacían un completo desastre en mi cuerpo.

"Si, como duendecillos"

"Los duendecillos son una molestia"

"Si es verdad. Bueno, quitándoles lo molesto…"

"Imposible"

"Es que nunca podré vencerte?"

Ron volvía a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello y me tendía la otra mano para que se la tomara. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

Es tan maravilloso poder pasar momentos con Ron. Incluso estos en los que no hacemos nada, simplemente estar juntos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando me dijiste que me querías bien despierto

"Lo había olvidado"

-A si. Mi padre me pidió que te invitara a cenar a casa

Retira su mano bruscamente de mi cabeza y me arranca unos cuantos cabellos.

-Ron!

-Lo siento. ¿Y Para que quiere que vaya a cenar?

Me causa gracia su expresión pero no me río porque no quiero que piense que no es algo que se deba tomar en serio.

-Oh no se… ¿quizá porque quiere conocer al novio de su hija? ¿Qué pregunta es esa Ron?

"Nótese mi tono sarcástico"

-Pero si yo ya conozco a tus padres

-Saber quienes son no es lo mismo que conocerlos amor

-Pero me harán preguntas sobre mi y no sabre que responder. Imagínate cuando se enteren que ni siquiera acabe el colegio.

-Ya lo saben

-Se los contaste??!!!

-Ron yo tampoco acabe el colegio, no seas tan drástico

-Pero tu te sabes todo lo que pudimos haber visto en ese séptimo año

-Por favor!, no te preguntaran nada malo. Solo un par de preguntas sobre tu trabajo y tu familia

-Ya, y eso no es malo?

Me apoyo con un codo en la cama y lo miro enfurruñada.

-No puede ser tan malo- le digo

-Hermione en mi familia estamos todos locos, y trabajo en una tienda de artículos de broma. Crees que tus padres se lo tomen bien?

-Claro que si. Por favor Ron…

-Segura que nada mas me preguntaran sobre eso?

-También te preguntaran que intenciones tienes conmigo y por que sales conmigo para saber si me quieres, y tu responderás…

Lo miro expectante aguardando su respuesta

-Que salgo contigo porque sabes el hechizo de la pintura y algún día te lo robare- le doy un golpe, bastante fuerte pero lo merece. Después agregó – y por que eres lo más importante en mi vida.

"Esas frases simplemente me desarman"

Inmediatamente mi mirada se trasforma en una cosa rara mezcla de ternura, amor, debilidad, y otras cosas mas que no debía mostrar es ese momento si quería convencer a Ron.

Le doy un fugaz beso en los labios y le sonrió. Pero se que esta evadiendo mi petición.

-¿Iras?

-No lo se… ¿Podría tu mama envenenarme con la comida?

-Mis papas te adoran Ron

-Claro, eso dices pero…

-Amor!!!

-Esta bien- Sonrío radiante- Pero solo si tu haces la cena. No quiero morir

-Creí que no te gustaba como cocino

-No me gusta, pero lo prefiero al veneno

No lo culpo, en verdad cocino horrible. Nos besamos, y nos seguimos besando hasta que la situación se torna un poco de esas en las que hay que desaparecernos si escuchamos a alguien acercarse.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviiiiieeeeewwwwwssss!!!!!


	9. escuchando sin querer

Perdon!!!.. se que no he subido mucho.. pero esque maldiita escuela.. jajaja bno bno m gusta solo q no m dejaa escribiir!.. pero aki esta! =) la buena esq ya termine con la escuela, lo malo... q empiezo a trabajar.. pero tratare d subir mas seguiido! lo prometoo =) gracias por sus reviews! escriban mas!! ja aki les dejo..

este cap a mi m gusta muchooo

en parte porq creo q todos viviendo bajo el miesmo techo, bno.. alguna vez tuvo que haber pasado algo asi!

leanloo!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**9. Escuchando sin querer**_

-Ron, ¿hay alguna nota mas baja que T de trol?

-No lo creo, ¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo que te pondrá el profesor Slughorn en este trabajo

Estoy sentada en un sillón de la sala común revisando que los deberes de Ron estén bien por que después del tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería se ha retrasado bastante. "Todo por haberse tomado un filtro de amor, el muy entupido" me causaría gracia si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por el. Si algo peor le hubiera pasado me tiraría por la torre de Astronomía con la tonta de Romilda Vane, o quizá solo la hubiera tirado a ella, si no quien se encarga de "Lav-Lav"?

Ron está sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sillón haciendo deberes de encantamientos. Se levanta un poco para ver el pésimo trabajo que hizo del que le estoy hablando.

-pero si es buenísimo

-nos encargaron una redacción de 25 cm sobre antídotos

-puedes medirla si quieres. Son exactamente 25 cm

-si, pero solo escribiste 15 palabras!!!

-tengo letra grande

"no tiene remedio"

-voy a subrayar en el libro lo que deberías poner, pero después quiero que lo transcribas bien. De acuerdo?

Se limita a sonreírme y mirarme mientras yo subrayo, aunque se que debería dejar que lo haga el solo, pero con esas miradas, como resistirse?

Hace que me sonroje pero no creo que lo note

-Hermione tápame con el libro, deprisa

Pone cara de susto y se esconde tras el libro mirando cauteloso hacia el hueco del retrato. No es Lavender.

-No es ella Ron

Resopla aliviado

-Pudo haber sido

"Cobarde y mil veces cobarde"

-Estoy harta de que hagas eso. Por que no te pones los pantalones de una vez y haces lo que tienes que hacer?

-Pero si los traigo puestos- me dice riendo

-ja ja- "No puedo evitar se sarcástica con ese comentario" le lanzo una mirada asesina

-Oye, no tienes idea de lo que es tratar de terminar con ella. Es mas pegajosa que… lo mas pegajoso que te encuentres en Honeydukes. Lo he intentado, te lo juro.

-a si? Que has hecho?

-cada vez que quiere besarme trato de tener algo en la boca- hago una mueca de asco

-Wow que gran sacrificio- mas sarcasmo, "definitivamente no puedo evitarlo" -Sigues con ella por que quieres

-sabes que no quiero salir con ella. Lo que pasa es que no se como decírselo.

-Hablando quizá?

-no se me da muy bien

Pongo los ojos en blanco. "Y que lo digas"

Una parte de mi esta muy contenta por que se que en verdad Ron quiere terminar de una vez por todas con esa ridiculez, pero otra quiere golpearlo por que no se lo dice!. ¿De que sirve que su mente y su corazón ya no quieran seguir con esa tipa, si su boca no puede dejar de moverse cuando se besan?

"Envidiosa"

"algo, lo admito"

Sigo subrayando unas cuantas cosas interesantes. Tendré que asegurarme de que entienda lo que escribe, por que seguramente lo único que hará será copiar todo el texto subrayado. O como se diría en el mundo muggle, copy-paste.

-estas subrayando mas de 25 cm

-no es verdad

-cuanto media tu trabajo?

-42. Exactamente

-Hermione!!!

Sonrío. Me gusta que se enfade un poco por tonterías, es divertido. No se, nuestra relación es rara.

"cual relación?"

"quieres callarte subconsciente? No estas invitado en mis sentimientos"

-rápido, cúbreme

Se tira al sueño y empieza a echarse cosas encima, cojines pergaminos, todo lo que esta a su alcance.

-No es La…

Pero esta vez si es ella

"Vaya vaya, que rápido eres cuando te conviene"

Ron estaba completamente cubierto.

Me quedo callada tratando de no prestarle atención al subespecimen que en ese justo momento pasa a mi lado, pero veo por el rabillo del ojo como se detiene en seco. La miro.

-Que se te perdió?

Ella no me esta mirando a mi, si no que mira el pergamino que tengo en las manos en donde me percato, para mi desgracia, que dice Ron Weasley al borde de la hoja. Son los deberes de Ron.

"Es posible tener esta suerte?"

-Me quieres decir que haces con los deberes de **_MI_** novio?

-En realidad no- me fulmina con la mirada – son mis deberes, por si te quieres enterar

Que escusa mas tonta. Pero me doy cuenta demasiado tarde

-Y por que pones Ron Weasley en tus deberes? No se si sepas, pero Ron Weasley es mi…

-Se perfectamente quien es, gracias.

-Y bien?

-mmm... es que… recordé que tengo que decirle algo y anote su nombre para no olvidarlo

Me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa pero con unos ojos llenos de odio

-Y esperas que me la trague?

Ya estaba bastante enfadada. Que demonios hace Lavender pidiéndome explicaciones?

"y que demonios haces tu dándoselas?"

-No me importa lo que piense 'Lav-Lav'

Y entonces explotó

-Creo conocer la letra de mi novio!!!

"esta si que es buena"

Y allá voy yo también

-Exacto. Crees conocer. Pero en realidad no tienes ni idea de Ron, no tienes idea de quien es. Lo único que sabes es donde están sus labios para poder besarlo cada que tienes oportunidad, y eso es por que lo único que te interesa de el es besarlo. Apuesto a que no sabes cuanto mide, ni cuanto pesa, no sabes su color favorito, ni su comida ni su tipo de música, no sabes sus ambiciones, no sabes como juega ajedrez. Ni si quiera puedes jugar con el porque eres tan tonta. No sabes que su segundo nombre es Billius, ni siquiera creo que sepas de que color son sus ojos.

Se queda desconcertada. Se que no conoce las respuestas, y eso da puntos a mi favor. Pero se repone enseguida.

-Sus ojos son azules

-Por lo menos no estas ciega

Me doy cuenta que estoy de pie. No se a que hora me levanté del sillón, pero le grito realmente enfadada. La gente nos ve desconcertada.

"Así es! Esta es mi compañera de habitación"

-Y tu si sabes todo eso?

"Que estas haciendo Hermione?"

"es verdad, Ron esta tirado allí en el suelo"

Me sonrojo muchísimo y tartamudeo

-S…Si

-Ahora comprendo. Tienes razón, esa es tu letra. Pero no la escribiste porque hayas recordado algo que tenias que decirle a Won-Won. Se porque escribes su nombre. Solo te falta el 'y Hermione Granger' al lado ¿no? Te mueres por estar en mi lugar ¿no es cierto?

Me quedo horrorizada. No por lo que pueda decir esa tonta, si no por que se que Ron esta escuchando

-pues déjame decirte que jamás será tuyo. Ron es mi novio, y esta conmigo, y me quiere a mi. Y estaremos juntos para siempre. No quiero que te le acerques- no logro decir ni una palabra- si me entero que estas con Ron…

"me esta amenazando?"

-Que me harás?- le dije, retándola

-algo que lamentaras toda tu vida. Si me entero que hablas con el de tus sentimientos…

-No… no se de que me hablas

-Oh claro que sabes. Crees que no te escuché llorar tantas veces cuando Ron y yo comenzamos a salir? Tu ni siquiera le hablaste por semanas hasta que se enveneno! Pero aun así llorabas en las noches, y repetías su nombre constantemente en sueños, y otras cosas más. Crees que no se lo mucho que te interesa? Al principio decidí ignorarlo, pero ahora lo veo todo muy claro. Ya no lo voy a ignorar! Aléjate de el!

Y se va dando grandes zancadas.

No puedo decir ni una sola palabra. No tengo argumentos, no tengo respuestas, no tengo nada. Y eso es por que se que todo lo que dijo es verdad. Incluso se me olvidó el hechizo que planeaba contra ella.

Se que estoy tan blanca que probablemente me confunda con Nick casi decapitado, o quizá estoy tan amarilla como Snape.

Es verdad que me escuchó llorar, pero yo pensaba que solo un par de ocasiones, hasta que me rendí ante el hechizo muffliato.

Y todo eso sobre mis sueños… que tan terrible había sido? Que había escuchado? Que palabras sobre mis continuos sueños con Ron había pronunciado?

"estoy perdida"

Ron se levanta tirando al suelo todo lo que tenia encima.

No quiero ni mirarlo

-Hermione…

Parece que el tampoco encuentra las palabras pero yo sigo de espaldas a él, asi que no se cual es su expresión.

-Eso que dijo…

-No hagas caso. Nada de lo que dijo es verdad. Solo lo hace para fastidiarme

-yo…

Me volteo hacía el

-Solo son… mentiras.

-Lo siento

"Se esta disculpando? Por cual de las estúpidas cosas que ha hecho últimamente?"

Agarro mi mochila para irme.

-Termina tu redacción. Me voy a dormir

Lo veo a los ojos una fracción de segundo y puedo distinguir muchas cosas arremolinadas en su mirada. Algo como, vergüenza "Vergüenza la que tengo yo" arrepentimiento y ¿amor?

Corro a mi dormitorio antes de que pueda decirme alguna otra cosa. O antes de que yo termine gritándole que todas las malditas cosas que dijo la maldita de Lavender son verdad.

Al día siguiente evito por completo el tema. No me separo nunca de Harry porque se que Ron no hablara enfrente de el. Probablemente ni siquiera lo haría si no estuviera Harry con nosotros pero, ¿para que arriesgarme?

Al fin de cuentas se que terminara decidiendo que lo mejor es ignorar el pequeño detalle que vivimos ayer.

Y en cuanto a la idiota de Lavender, me importa un comino.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R.....E.....V.....I.....E.....W.....S!!!!!

se los agradeceria muchisiimo =)

Reviews para q esta humilde escritora de no se que tan buenos a tan malos fanfics tenga mas inspiración!

viene otro fic en caminoo.. estoy escribiendo uno d James y Lily y otro de Ron y Herms pero cuando ya

son un poco mas mayores.. cual qieren primero??

diganmee! =)


	10. Aveces las confusiones traen buenos resu

_eii!! aki les dejo otro chap.. desde el punto de vista de Ronald Weasley.. me encanta ese hombre.. interpretado por Rup obvio =) y bno.. es dificil_

_pero aki lo tienen y espero les guste._

_¿Quieren otro fic de Ron y Herms un poco mas grandesitos? o prefieren q suba uno de Lily y James ????_

_diganme .. su opinion es muy importante para una humilde e inexperta escritora =)_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**10. A veces las confusiones traen buenos resultados**_

Harry se ha vuelto completamente loco. ¿Ir a la cabaña de Hagrid? ¿Y de que demonios le va a servir eso?

Hermione y yo intercambiamos una mirada de sincera incredulidad, pero no intentamos convencer a Harry de su locura. Al fin y al cabo hay que confiar en el Felix Felicis, incluso cuando no lo has tomado, como yo se muy bien.

Harry sale del dormitorio envuelto en su capa invisible y Hermione y yo lo seguimos algo asustados por lo que pueda pasarle mientras vague por el colegio.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras veo a Lavender echa una furia enfrente de nosotros tres con las manos en las caderas. Lo que la tiene así es la consecuencia de que solo dos seamos visibles, y los dos equivocados.

"o quizá los dos acertados"

"si, creo que es la segunda"

-¿Qué hacías allí con esa?- me pregunta aguantándose las ganas de gritar

-Con… ¿Con quien?- eso es lo que hago cuando no se que decir y quiero ganar algo de tiempo. Farfullar tonterías. Pero lo único que consigo es que Lavender comienze a gritar de verdad.

-¿Cómo que con quien Ronald Weasley? Con esa!!

Señala a Hermione acusadoramente.

-Oye!!, esa tiene su nombre- dice Hermione también muy enfadada

-Tu no te metas estúpida

Ahora soy yo el que se enfada. Ya estamos todos enfadados, que diablos.

-Eii no la llames estúpida

-Encima la defiendes…

-Yo me encargo Hermione

-Por ahora- Me dice susurrando y sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Lavender, pero se aleja y se sienta en un sillón con los brazos cruzados

-Exijo una explicación

Ni siquiera quiero dársela y además no se que decirle, pero me parece justo que lo pida, creo que la merece, aunque me encantaría que dejara de gritar.

-Nosotros solo… no hacíamos nada

-Eso te parece una explicación?

-Bueno, es la verdad

-Tú y Hermione, que no se separan el uno del otro desde que saliste de la enfermería, juntos en tu habitación y solos. Por que quiero que sepas Ronald que se que no hay nadie mas allí, acabo de ver a Seamus, Dean y Neville en el gran comedor, y Harry bajaría con ustedes

-¿Y no podemos estar solos en la habitación?- Me siento avergonzado y estoy algo rojo

"Que le importa"

-Por supuesto que no!! Eres mi novio!

-¿Y eso que?

Lavender empieza a escupir casi de la furia. Esta rojísima y me da miedo.

-¡¡ ¿Eso que? !! ¿Qué harías si me vieras a mi salir de mi habitación con un chico estando solos?!!

-Nada – Se me escapó. No debí haber dicho eso por muy cierto que sea.

Lavender empieza a llorar.

"Maldición nunca se que hacer cuando las chicas lloran"

-Quiero decir, bueno seguramente si sales con un chico de tu habitación, estarían hablando o algo así…

Lavender me fulmina con la mirada. Entonces me imagino a Hermione bajando de su habitación con un chico que se parece algo a Krum y algo a McLaggen y algo de otro chico que no logro reconocer, y siento un horrible peso en mi estomago y ganas de patear algo con todas mis fuerzas.

"Ahora comprendo un poco a Lavender"

-¿Acaso no te importo nada?

Ya no grita, sin embargo llora sin cesar.

"Prefiero que grite, ahora no se que hacer"

"Tampoco sabías que hacer cuando gritaba"

-Oye lo siento, pero…

No tengo las mas mínima idea de que decirle así que me quedo callado con ella esperando una respuesta.

-¿Es que quieres terminar conmigo? – me pregunta con un tono que se perfectamente que no es lo que quiere.

Siento un alivio inmenso, parecido a cuando logro detener algún gol casi inevitable. Parece reflejarse en mi cara, por que si bien no le he dicho nada aún, ella comienza a gritarme.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?!!!

-Yo… esto…

-No puedo creerlo! No puedo creer que me estés cambiando por esa tonta, estúpida, niña sabelotodo!

-Oye!

-En verdad me estas dejando por irte con ella! Con esa traga libros…

-Deja ya de insultarla Lavender

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que estas dejando escapar verdad? Vas a pasar horas con esa ratita de biblioteca consultando libros en lugar de estar conmigo divirtiéndote…

-Ya basta! – echo una mirada a Hermione que esta muy muy pero que muy enfadada, pero no parece que vaya a intervenir.

-Es la verdad, Ron. No puedes dejarme por esa – Cambio de estrategia y ahora para mi desgracia su tono es suplicante, pero yo estoy enfadado por las cosas que le dijo a mi Hermione.

"Mi Hermione, así es"

- Lavender lo siento pero…

-Es una sangre sucia

Me considero una persona con mucha paciencia y entendimiento, aunque la chica que amo no lo comprenda, pero Lavender acaba de cruzar esa delgada línea.

-Pues la prefiero mil veces que a una histérica. Es mas, prefiero un millón de veces a esa sabelotodo que a cualquiera. Me gusta que sea así- Se me escapó, siento las orejas calentísimas –Y… creo que… tu lo dijiste. Lo mejor es terminar.

La miro expectante y con ganas de que se vaya de una vez. No quiero verla llorar, pero tampoco quiero que me siga gritando. Quiero salir yo corriendo pero tampoco sería correcto. Además no sería prudente dejarla con Hermione en una misma habitación. Es una pesada hostigante pero tampoco quiero que acabe en la enfermería con algún hechizo lanzado por Hermione, por que si se batieran en duelo, seguro que mi chica ganaría.

"Hablas de Hermione?"

"Y de quien mas?"

Por fin Lavender se da media vuelta y se va. Yo la veo subir a su habitación enfadada y llorando. Estoy feliz y preocupado a la vez. No me gusta hacer sufrir a otras personas. Tal vez esa no era la mejor manera de terminar con eso que Lavender llamaba relación, pero de todas formas no sabía que hacer, así que lo no planeado ha sido lo mejor.

Ahora sigue algo peor que enfrentarme a la escena ridicula armada por Lavender. Sigue enfrentarme a Hermione, alguien que es un millón de veces más importante que Lavender y que cualquiera y por lo tanto lo que salga de mi boca, que con ella suelen ser muchas tonterías, es determinante. Pero Hermione ha estado siempre presente incluso aunque haya estado de idiota pretendiendo un noviazgo con alguna otra chica.

Busco a Hermione con la mirada y descubro que sigue sentada en el mismo sillón con una expresión muy rara. Pero se distinguir la emoción en sus ojos y eso me emociona a mi también.

"A quien diablos le importa como acabo? lo terminaste y ahora estas libre para esa chica que quieras o no te vuelve loco"

Me acerco pausadamente a ella.

-Termine con Lavender

"Que tonto, obviamente ya lo sabe"

-Créeme que escuché

-¿Te pone contenta que haya terminado?

Sonríe

-¿Eso es un si?

-¿A ti que te parece?

-Que si

-Entonces es una si

De verdad parece contenta.

-Disculpa por todas las cosas desagradables que dijo sobre ti.

-No me dañan sus palabras Ron, estaba pensando unas mucho peores para ella, y además me defendiste.

-Eran estupideces

-Gracias

-Ten cuidado con ella en el dormitorio esta noche

-Ella y Parvati juntas no podrían conmigo

-Que confianza en ti misma- le digo sonriendo

-Estoy demasiado feliz y conozco unos 300 hechizos más que ellas

Estamos a unos treinta centímetros de distancia y tengo unas ganas incontenibles de abrazarla, pero como siempre solo me cruzo de brazos para contenerme. Ya he aprendido a hacerlo.

- 300 es un numero grande

Me mira complacida y divertida y me da la sensación de que ella también quiere abrazarme. ¿Maldición por que será tan difícil? Con Lavender era muy sencillo, incluso besarla.

"Pero no sentía ni una pizca de lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de Hermione o lo que un simple contacto con su piel logra"

"Es verdad. Dios me estoy volviendo un poeta"

"Eso hace a veces el amor"

"La palabra clave"

-¿De verdad te pone tan feliz que hayamos terminado?

-Eres muy egocéntrico Ron. ¿No hay acaso otras miles de razones por las que podrías estar feliz?

Frunzo el entrecejo

-¿Las hay?

Ella ríe con una risita cantarina música para mis oídos y hace algo que me deja muy complacido. Me da un largo, bastante largo beso en la mejilla repentinamente y luego se sienta a leer. Se que quiere esperar a Harry, y yo también.

Me siento a su lado con ganas de besarla también, no precisamente en la mejilla. Me comparte su libro el cual no me interesa para nada pero finjo leerlo por la simple razón de que esta recargada en mi para que alcance a leer. No decimos nada más. Solo nos miramos de vez en cuando sonriendo enigmáticamente.  
Pero mi mirada y mi sonrisa significan un sinfín de cosas. ¿Será lo mismo para ella?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R................e...............v..................i.............e...............w....................s!!

reviews! porfavor =)

digan que les perece


	11. aprobando todo

Un cap. medio corto pero me pqrece esencial en la vida d mi pareja favorita. Haber que les parece.

trabajo en mi otro fic d Ron y Herms y por eso no he escrito mucho en este... pero lo hago con la esperanza de que

les vaya a gustar muchooo xD

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**11. Aprobando todo**_

Estoy sentada en la sala mirando continuamente el reloj y lo único que hago es esperar. Llevo una hora en la misma posición por que mi nerviosismo no me permite realizar ninguna otra actividad.

"Como se lo digo?"

"Vamos Hermione, haz hecho cosas mas difíciles"

"En este momento lo dudo"

Mi mente tiene una guerra sin tregua y sin descanso donde por mas que quiero no puedo hacer ganar ni a mi subconsciente ni a mi consciente aun sabiendo que ambos me pertenecen.

Mis dedos tamborilean en mi rodilla y miro constantemente a la puerta esperando ver a Ron en cualquier momento.

De pronto se oye un estallido al otro lado de la puerta, el inconfundible estallido de una aparición y se a ciencia cierta que Ron esta en casa. Segundos después abre la puerta y entra y yo doy un respingo aunque se que ya había llegado a nuestra casa.

-Hola amor, llegaste temprano

Se acerca a mi y me da un beso primero en la mejilla y después otro en los labios que dura unos cuantos segundos. A pesar de mi nerviosismo disfruto la sensación de cosquilleo que experimento cada vez que Ron me besa.

-Siempre eres tu la que se queda horas extra en el ministerio y ahora llegaste antes. No puedo creerlo. Tendré que hablar seriamente con Harry, eso no esta bien aunque sea auror.

No le digo nada, solo lanzo una sonrisita inquisitiva pensando en la mejor manera para abordar el tema.

-Tengo muchísima hambre. Odio pasar tanto tiempo sin comer. Me irrita un poco. Bueno quizá eso ya lo habías notado- me mira como pidiendo disculpas. Siempre me mira de esa forma cuando se acuerda de aquellos tiempos en los que acampábamos por el mundo buscando Horcruxes. En realidad no es algo de lo que me quiera acordar.

De nuevo no le digo nada, solo le regreso la mirada.

"Ahora te vienes a quedar sin palabras"

-¿Pedimos algo?- asiento brevemente- Esto de tener teléfono me encanta

Ron se recuesta en el sillón que esta frente al mío.

-Un idiota intento robar en Gringotts. Se quedo encerrado en una cámara. Lo bueno es que tocaba registro si no se habría quedado dentro un par de meses más. De igual forma tuvimos que ir por el, nunca se sabe con quien te vas a encontrar. Detuvimos a un duende también pero de ese se hicieron cargo los de Cuidado y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Se quiso cargar al ladrón cuando le dijeron que había usado la maldición _Imperius_ contra el. ¿Puedes creerlo amor? Somos todo un ejemplo para los criminales. Mientras lo arrestaba le dije que eso solo funcionaba si lo hacíamos nosotros – ríe – fue muy divertido.

Me voltea a ver y creo que nota algo en mi semblante.

-¿Te sientes bien? No me has contado todo lo increíblemente productivo que hiciste hoy

"Es simple, tu puedes. No importa su reacción"

"Es lo mas importante"

"Mmmm… bueno, quizá"

-Hoy… digamos que, hice una prueba

Me ve y… se suelta riendo. A veces Ron es exasperante, pero q quien quiero engañar, es una de las razones por las que me case con el.

-¿Eso es lo que tanto te preocupa? Amor seguro que saldrás perfecta, siempre apruebas todo.

-De hecho si, podría decirse que la pase

-Lo ves eres genial. Por eso me case contigo, aunque seas testaruda

-No lo soy

-Claro que si

-No

Enarca las cejas y llego a la conclusión de que no es el momento.

-Y de que era esa prueba? Te van a ascender o algo así?

Niego con la cabeza

-Es algo para Kingsley?

-En realidad no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo

-Es para otro trabajo!! Amor no puedes hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Explotaras.

Por fin algo en lo que sostenerme

-Creo que si podría estar a punto de explotar, pero no precisamente por trabajo

Me mira confuso.

-De que mes estas hablando?

"Respira. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres"

-Era una prueba… de embarazo

Espero varias reacciones, que grite de alegría, que se asuste, incluso que se desmaye pero lo que justamente no espero es lo que hace, es decir, nada. No hace nada! No habla, no se mueve, incluso parece no respirar.

-Ron?

"Tierra llamando a Ron"

-Amor

Me pregunto si servirá un Enervate

"No esta desmayado"

"bien podría estarlo"

-¿De embarazo?

Al fin

-Si

-Y dices que aprobaste?

-Técnicamente es como una manera de decirlo

-Dio…

-Positivo

Se deja caer en el sillón y ni siquiera supe en que momento se levantó.

-Amor yo se que siempre planeamos todo, bueno yo planeo todo – es hora de que Hermione entre en acción – y esto es algo que no estaba precisamente planeado. Claro que queríamos tener hijos, a lo que me refiero es que no habíamos hablado de una fecha exacta. Pero estoy segura de que un hijo será maravilloso…

No me deja terminar, se levanta y me besa apasionadamente

-Estas bromeando. Por supuesto que será maravilloso, será fantástico - pocas veces he visto una sonrisa tan amplia

Le sonrío y el se pone a reírse a carcajadas de alivio y nerviosismo. Pasada la primera impresión parece estar loco de contento.

-Es sensacional amor – su sonrisa es inmensa –niño o niña?

-No lo se amor, tarda un rato para saber que es

Verlo saltar de alegría y estar hablando sobre ropa, Quidditch, Hogwarts, y otras tantas cosas, me hace sentir que lo amo mas que nunca.

Eso es lo maravilloso de Ron, cada día lo amo mas que el anterior.

-Te amo

Clava sus ojos en los míos y puedo percibir una nueva chispa de alegría.

-Yo también te amo. No puedo creerlo – me dice mientras me toma por la cintura y me acerca hacia el- voy a ser papa

Me alejo

-Espera un momento ¿Quién dijo que este hijo es tuyo?

Me mira incrédulo

-De que…?

-El vecino es muy guapo nunca lo notaste

Me causa mucha gracia su cara

"Eres cruel"

"Lo se, no lo merece"

-Es broma amor

-Que vecino?

-Es broma

-Izquierda o Derecha

-Ron…

Me dice que no juegue así con sus sentimientos pero al final me cree y terminamos besándonos y demostrándonos de muchas formas físicas nuestro amor.

No puedo creer que momentos antes haya estado tan nerviosa si ahora todo es simplemente perfecto.

Hablamos sobre muchas cosas y lo maravillosos de ser padres. Sobre que Ron nunca va a dejar que tenga nada usado, sobre a quien se va a parecer más, y claro, también comemos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No es tan largo como los anteriores. en fin espero y les guste!

rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssss

resumido...

reviews! =) en serio diganme lo que les gusta y lo que no...

asi sabre ir corrigiendo mis escritos!


	12. el poder de una palabra

_**aki siigue cap...**_

_**bno continuo subiendoo.. no se cuando acabara este fic por q hay mil momentos ron herm que se m ocurren.. podria ser infiniito! =o**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**12. El poder de una palabra**_

-Es patético!- entro al cuarto de Ron gritando y hecha una furia. El esta recogiendo ropa del suelo al haciendo gala de sus habilidades muggles, es decir con las manos, y da un respingo cuando me escucha quejarme.

-Vaya, que te pasa Hermione?

-No puedo creer todas las estupideces que vi hoy

"Por no decir algo pero"

-Parece que no te fue nada bien en lo de la búsqueda de empleo con Kingsley

Estoy muy enfadada y quiero hacer algo ya. Me desespera ver la forma en que Ron recoge una a una sus prendas, a pesar de que yo lo hago continuamente, aun así levanto la varita y doy una sacudida con la cual la ropa sale disparada a los cajones y se dobla en el aire. Algunas van directamente al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Ron me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Muy bien. Te escucho, que te tiene tan furiosa?

-Estoy en un dilema Ron. No tengo la mas mínima idea de que departamento debo elegir en el ministerio, ¡hay muchísimos!

Siempre creí que ir al ministerio en busca de trabajo sería una experiencia fabulosa y toda una aventura, pero la verdad es que mucha de la gente que trabaja allí son magos muy poco calificados, y no es que crea saber mas que ellos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente creo que muchos de ellos solo están trabajando en el ministerio en altos rangos por gloria personal y no para ayudar al mundo mágico. Por supuesto hay muchas excepciones, pero de algunas formas no puedo evitar comparar el gobierno mágico con el gobierno muggle.

-Pues deberías elegirlos todos

-No estoy jugando Ronald- le digo dirigiéndole una mirada muy fea –Es realmente consternante

Ron se acerca a mí y pone sus manos en mis mejillas de forma que pueda alzar mi cara y verlo directamente a los ojos. Odio que haga eso cuando discutimos porque me es muy difícil concentrarme en la pelea y no acordarme de los momentos en que me he perdido irremediablemente en sus ojos de cielo.

-Que es lo consternante?

"De regreso al punto"

-Cuando fui al departamento de Transportes Mágicos me llamo la atención el centro de aparición, pero sabía que no era precisamente lo mío, así que lo descarte.

-Es mas lo tuyo que lo mío. Tu no te escindiste dos veces – no le hago caso

-En el departamento de Cooperación mágica internacional encontré cosas interesantes, pero cuando iba por el pasillo escuché un montón de idiomas que no tenía idea ni que existían.

-Tres, contando la ceja en sexto curso

Vuelvo a ignorarlo

"que demonios, acaso no me esta escuchando?"

-Y luego… Es indignante!! A lo que realmente iba, al departamento de Regulación y control de las criaturas Mágicas. Pues ¿sabes que? Son todos unos inútiles, no hacen absolutamente nada por mejorar la calidad de vida de las criaturas mágicas. El departamento debería llamarse, departamento el que mas reprima a las criaturas mágicas gana.

Ron se queda pensativo

-Entonces entra allí y ponlos en cintura

"Al menos me escucha"

-Me encantaría pero no me entran ganas de trabajar con gente así. Pensé que el no estudiar el último año me afectaría mucho, pero la verdad es que mucha de esta gente parece que no ha estudiado en su vida.

-Que hay del departamento de misterios?

-Definitivamente no! Me da miedo. Crean cosas que no tienen idea de cómo utilizar, y después de lo que vivimos allí no tengo ganas de volver a entrar.

Ron pone cara de miedo, y asiente con la cabeza. Se que el tampoco trabajaría en ese departamento de locos.

-Que hay del departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos?

Alzo las cejas

-Es una broma ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera visité ese departamento

"No tengo nada que hacer en el"

Es divertido ver el Quidditch pero siento que no tengo nada que aportar allí. Quiero hacer algo bueno para el mundo mágico, y que no tenga que ver con snitch doradas.

-Por que no te metes al departamento de Accidentes y catástrofes en el mundo de la magia?

"Por favor no mas opciones"

-Kingsley también me lo recomendó. Me dijo que lo que había hecho con la memoria de mis padres había sido estupendo- el solo recordarlo hace que me sienta triste y enfadada con Kingsley por su comentario –pero no pienso volver hacerlo. Sufrí mucho hechizando a mis padres, sentía que era un vil engaño. Además no pienso trabajar en el mismo departamento que Harry para enterarme de cómo se pone en peligro todos los días!

Sin querer me estoy volviendo un poquito histérica. Este asunto de la vida académica siempre me ha alterado y la verdad es que no quiero descargarme con Ron, solo que es muy difícil evitar la desesperación. Quiero elegir mi empleo hoy mismo y es algo muy importante por que definirá mi futuro. No se lo digo a Ron por que se que dira que exagero.

Ron pone una cara de susto algo fingida cuando comienzo a gritarle.

-Vaya, tranquila. Puedes escoger cualquiera de esos departamentos amor y lo harías mejor que nadie.

Silencio.

"Hermione, vuelta atrás en la conversación"

… … … …

"¿escuche bien? ¿Amor?"

Muy pero que muy sorprendida, y contentísima, levanto la vista hacía mi novio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que lo harías mejor que nadie

-No, antes…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué puedes escoger cualquier departamento?

-No, eso no. Que…

-Te tranquilices

-Ron!!- Lo obligo a mirarme – Me llamaste amor

Se sorprendió. Luego hace una cara rara de concentración como si quisiera recordar algo sumamente complicado.

-Si, creo que lo hice – me dice muy bajito. Yo sigo gratamente sorprendida.

-Por que?

Se encoge de hombros

-Simplemente, tuve ganas. Solo lo dije. Es lo que siento – añade como si estuviera reprendiéndolo- no te gusto?

"Tal vez mi cara de sorpresa e inusitada incredulidad no ayudan"

Sonrío muy ampliamente y lo beso. Pongo una mano detrás de su cabeza acariciando su cabello y la otra en su pecho.

-Supongo que eso significa que si

Yo solo le lanzo una sonrisita y lo miro pero se que mis ojos transmiten mas de lo que en estos momentos podrían transmitir las palabras. Un montón de sentimientos atropellándose por querer salir y me incitan a comerme a Ron a besos.

-Puedo llamarte yo también amor?

-No delante de George amor

-Es delante de quien lo haré primero amor

-Ya no, ya lo hiciste

Le jalo el cabello y le muerdo un labio bastante fuerte, se queja, pero después vuelve a besarme. Por supuesto yo lo dejo que me haga lo que se le de la gana.

"no se puede decir que es mucho"

-Ya estas mas tranquila?

"Una infinidad de veces mas tranquila."

Asiento con la cabeza

-En que trabajaras?

-Entraré un tiempo en Cuidado y control de las criaturas magicas, para ponerlos en cintura como tu dijiste…

-Lógico…

-Y después me iré a Ley Mágica

-Ley magica?- me dice algo confundido- Por que?

-No se, se me acaba de ocurrir

-Estas loca amor

Me lo dice en un tono de ternura que a mi me encanta y ademas vuelve a utilizar la palabra amor. Me vuelve loca

"Que emoción!!"

Es increible lo que una sola palabra pronunciada por este chico al cual estoy besando, es mi novio y amo locamente puede lograr.

De estar enfadada, irritada, desesperada, indignada, malhumorada, decepcionada, y muchos otros verbos mas que terminen en ada, con decirme amor, Ron hace ahora que me sienta en las nubes, que tome una facíl decisión y que lo anterior me parezca una tonteria.

Definitivamente amo a esta chico.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**espero les haya gustado! **_

_**muchas gracias por sus anteriores reviews =)**_

_**sigan diciendo que les parecio**_

_**REVIEWS xD**_


	13. ¿Como continuar?

_Aki les dejo el cap que sigue! =)_

_Es un cap bastante triste =( pero tuvo que haber pasado, fue algo dificil escribirlo pero ustedes diran que les parecio._

_antes le dejo una canción que la escuche y no pude evitar acordarme de Ron y Hermione y es especial para este cap por que me imagino que esos eran los sentimiento de Ron cuando dejo a Hermione y quería regresar a su lado. Al de Harry también obvio, pero la canción no es para el XD_

_aki la dejo_

_Dime Corazon Que Digo  
Para Que Vuelva Conmigo  
Tu Sabes Como Hacer  
Que Crea En Mi Otra Vez_

Anda Corazon Intenta  
Y Esque No Te Has Dado Cuenta  
Que Ella Es Lo Mejor  
Que A Los Dos Nos Sucedio  
No La Quiero Perder

Corre Corazon Alli  
Pronto No La Dejes Ir  
Pide Perdon Que En Un Millon  
Dos No Pueden Existir  
Corre Corazon Alli  
Por Favor Hazlo Por mi  
Sin Ella Yo Nose Vivir  
Sin Ella Corazon Vas A Morir

Corazon Como La Extraño  
El No Verla Me Hace Daño  
Me Falta Su Amor  
Su Risa, Su Calor

Piensa Corazon Que Hacemos  
O Sino La Perderemos  
Lucha Por Su Amor

Corre Corazon Alli  
Pronto No La Dejes Ir  
Pide Perdon Que En Un Millon  
Dos No Pueden Existir  
Corre Corazon Alli  
Por Favor Hazlo Por mi  
Sin Ella Yo Nose Vivir  
Sin Ella Corazon Vas A Morir

bueno ya el chap! =)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**13. ¿Como continuar?**_

Me quedo pasmada en mi sitio sin poder moverme siquiera. Las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por Ron todavía las tengo atravesadas y me duelen como si fueran un cuchillo clavado en alguna parte entre el estomago y el corazón.

Miro a Harry y noto que también tiene una cara de incredulidad y dolor visible es cada rasgo de su rostro.

Entonces mi subconsciente entra en acción antes que mi consiente, que es el que normalmente mueve mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué haces aquí parada y sin hacer nada? Ron se va. Corre y alcánzalo"

Y mi consciente no necesita oírlo dos veces.

Rompo el encantamiento que nos separaba a Harry y a mi de Ron y salgo corriendo en la dirección en la que se fue.

Un segundo fuera de la tiende basta para que quede completamente empapada. La espesa lluvia me impide ver mas allá de unos tres metros de distancia y la desesperación de no ver a la persona que mas quiero en el mundo me hace gritar como nunca en mi vida.

-Ron!!!!

Espero su respuesta volteando en todas direcciones pero nunca llega. Busco entre los árboles y los arbustos con una impotencia tan intensa que me causa dolor. La lluvia no cesa, incluso parece caer con mas fuerza como sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Grito su nombre otras tantas veces. Perdí la cuenta. No quiero perder las esperanzas, tiene que estar por allí.

-Vamos Ron, sal ya. No te vayas. No puedes irte- de mi boca solo salen susurros desesperados que se van quebrando con cada palabra que pronuncio.

Se que ya no estoy bajo la protección de mis hechizos contra los mortífagos pero me importa un comino.

"¿Qué importan los mortífagos si Ron no esta aquí?"

Esos hechizos parecen inútiles para protegerme

"¿De que sirve que me proteja si no es por Ron ni con Ron?"

De repente caigo abruptamente en la cuenta de lo inútil de mi búsqueda.

"ya no esta cerca"

"Sigue buscando!"

"No tiene caso"

"Por favor"

"Se ha desaparecido"

A pesar de que se que mi subconsciente tiene razón me enfado conmigo misma por querer abandonar la búsqueda. Aun así me detengo.

Me quedo inmóvil bajo la lluvia y comienzo a llorar. No había llorado antes por que no había tiempo para nada más que para la frenética búsqueda de Ron. Ahora que sé que se ha ido lloro tanto que siento que toda el agua en mi cara son lagrimas, a pesar que se mezclan con la lluvia.

Y entonces recuerdo otra razón por la que tengo que seguir luchando hasta el final, por la que tengo que realizar hechizos protectores y dar todo cuanto me queda sin Ron, y me esta esperando en la tienda. Harry.

Regreso sobre mis pies con los ánimos por los suelos.

Se que tengo que volver, le prometí a Harry que estaría siempre a su lado en todo este asunto… se lo prometimos.

Cuando entro en la tienda me doy cuenta que Harry sigue exactamente en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando salí.

No me siento capaz de articular palabra pero se que Harry espera noticias.

-Se ha ido. Se he desaparecido.

Pronunciarlo lo convierte todo en un hecho consumado y hace que me desmorone. Lo único que se me ocurre es acurrucarme en un sillón para llorar, no soy capaz de nada más.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Ron.

Ron se ha ido.

Ron me dejó.

Ron me ha traicionado.

Ron me mintió.

Ron no me quiere tanto como pensaba últimamente.

Ron, Ron, Ron.

¿Que estúpidas ideas se formaron en esa hueca cabeza suya para que me haya dicho que prefería a Harry?

¿Qué prefería a Harry en que sentido?

¿Qué prefería a Harry para que y sobre quien?

Poco a poco esas ideas iban conciliándose una a una en mi cerebro y aun así no tenían ni pizca de sentido.

"Que imbecil!!"

Harry es mi hermano. Harry necesita de toda la ayuda que podamos brindarle en estos momentos. Harry es mi mejor amigo. Harry es el elegido.

¿Qué parte no entendía?

Pero, ¿A quien le deseaba buenas noches todos los días y le preguntaba como había dormido todas las mañanas?

¿A quien tomaba de la mano de vez en cuando y le decía que todo estaría bien, que juntos podríamos solucionarlo?

¿A quien cubría con una manta en las noches frías y de tormenta cuando sabía que podría pasar frío?

Vamos incluso, ¿En quien pensaba y me preocupaba cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada maldito día?

Aun con todo lo que estábamos viviendo la respuesta era Ron.

Siempre Ron y todo por Ron.

Y a el parecía no importarle.

El parecía no compartir para nada toda mi angustia y toda mi preocupación sobre su persona.

A el no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí un nuevo sentimiento en mi interior. Ira.

Una ira tan firme que habría confundido con odio si no estuviera segura de que jamás podría odiar a la persona que mas amo en el mundo. Y me dieron ganas de tener a Ron enfrente para golpear cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo.

El me prometió que estaría allí para mi siempre, sin importar lo que pasara desde que le conté lo que había hecho con la memoria de mis padres.

Me prometió que nunca me abandonaría y que siempre sería mi apoyo, y no cumplió.

Se fue y dejó que sus promesas se desintegraran como sin nunca las hubiera hecho, como si carecieran de sentido.

Otra vez me inunda la tristeza.

Tal vez me logre volver loca con tantas emociones tan intensas en mi interior.

Sigo llorando sin cesar acurrucada en el sillón y Harry no se ha acercado a consolarme. Lo prefiero así y creo que él lo sabe, por eso se mantiene apartado.

Aun con mi enojo es mucho más fuerte la tristeza.

Quiero que Ron vuelva. Quiero que aparezca por la entrada de la tienda y me lo imagino sonriendo a modo de disculpa, como solo el sabe hacer, y con su cabello empapado y alborotado cayéndole sobre la frente.

Pero a la vez lo quiero bien lejos.

No soporto sentir tanto.

No quiero amar tanto a alguien que me traiciona ¿o si?

"Quieres amarlo por que es imposible no hacerlo"

"Lo detesto"

"Sabes que no es cierto"

"Lo quiero lejos de mi"

"Imagínatelo a tu lado"

Y eso hago. Me lo imagino aquí abrazándome, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me lo imagino conmigo, yo entrelazando mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca lo atraigo hacia mí y nos besamos apasionadamente.

No lo quiero para nada lejos de mí. Todo lo contrario.

Otra ola de tristeza. Eso nunca sucederá. Nunca podré besarlo como en las tantas veces que he soñado con ese momento.

Otra idea me asalta a la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasara si muero?"

Esta vez mi subconsciente no tiene respuesta.

Me quedo aterrorizada. No por el hecho de morir, eso me lo vengo haciendo a la idea desde que nos embarcamos en este embrollo, si no porque si muero sin volver a verlo… si muero y no logro decirle nada…

No. No sucederá.

Lucharé día tras día contra Voldemort y contra quien se me ponga enfrente al lado de Harry y por nuestras vidas solo por el simple hecho de volver a ver a Ron, y después, claro esta, de unos cuantos meses de golpes y miradas asesinas lo besaré. Lo besaré como nunca en mis sueños. No voy a morir sin hacerlo. No voy a irme de este mundo sin sentir los labios de Ron sobre los míos. Es una promesa a mi misma.

Pasan los días. La tristeza sigue predominando sobre cualquiera de mis emociones pero hay una luz en el fondo de mi alma que me permite seguir adelante. Llamo a esa luz determinación.

Nunca menciono el nombre de Ron por que el solo hecho de intentarlo hace que me enfade y me ponga aun mas triste, pero lo pienso constantemente.

Harry y yo luchamos día a día contra las inseguridades y el sentimiento de desazón que nos embarga al imaginarnos que el peligro nos asecha justo del otro lado de la tela de la tienda. Buscamos respuestas para las cientos de preguntas que aun nos queda sin resolver. En realidad no pienso mucho en mi. Ni en mi apariencia, ni en mi estado de salud, ni es mis necesidades. Solo en ayudar a Harry y en Ron.

Hasta que un día, de los pocos en que logré dormir bien, llega Harry y me despierta pronunciando mi nombre varias veces con una nota de júbilo en su voz que se aprecia fácilmente después de las pocas alegrías que tenemos últimamente. Y entonces lo veo.

Alli esta. Ron, justo como me imagine que llegaría.

Ron, con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y con el cabello rojo fuego alborotado, cayendole sobre la frente y empapado. "¿empapado?" ni siquiera esta lloviendo. Me parece que esa imagen quiere hacerle justicia a mi pensamiento y a mi recuerdo de la vuelta de Ron, sin embargo, es real.

Lo que siento en este momento es indescriptible. Es quizá la alegría mas intensa que sentiré nunca.

Mi corazón quiere explotar de felicidad al verlo de regreso, y de alivio al saber que esta bien. Esta con vida, sano y salvo. esta allí, por fin.

Quiero correr a sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Quiero apartar cada centimetro que nos separa para tocarlo y sentir su piel, esa piel que hace arder la mía con un simple roze. Quiero dejar todos mis miedos y mi espera de lado.

Pero mi cuerpo no responde y mi cara no muestra la inusitada felicidad que siente mi alma.

Una vocecita en mi interior me dice una sola palabra, "Golpealo" y eso hago.

Me lanzo hacia el y lo golpeo. Golpeo cada parte de su cuerpo que logro alcanzar. Lo golpeo por haber sido tan idiota, para que sepa que no puede hacer eso nunca mas en su vida, y de alguna forma u otra, para que sepa lo mucho que me importa y lo mucho que me preocupó no tenerlo a mi lado todo ese tiempo. Tal vez el no compenda pero es mi manera de demostrarlo.

Estoy muy muy pero muy enfadada.

Sin embargo, no cabe en mi la felicidad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_si, si algo triste. Pero fue muy interesante escribirlo por que tuve qie imaginarme lo que pudo haber sentido Hermione todo ese tiempo._

_pobre!_

_pero al fin Ron regresa! y viva Ron y Herms por siempre!_

**_R.E.V.I.E.W.S! _**

**_diganme si a pesar de lo triste fue un cap interesante! =)_**


	14. 14 promesa

**_sii yo se q tarde años! pero uni, influenza, deporte y trabajo no son una buena combinacion cuando se qiere tener tiempo!! _**

**_quisee subir cap hacee mil pero poes la verdad no tenia espacios de horarios!  
pero no crean que lo deje! si m enkanta escriibir ! =) aki les dejo este chap!_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

14. Promesas

Ginny me intercepta en el pasillo justo cuando me dirijo a la cocina para matar un poco el hambre. Últimamente en casa todo es un caos y mamá se olvida de que se sirven tres comidas al día, especialmente cuando no hay visitas importantes.

Mi hermana parece tener prisa y también parece que tenía mucho interés en encontrarme.

-Por fin te encuentro Ron, necesito que me acompañes – me dice jalándome del brazo

-¿A dónde?

- Tu solo sígueme

-¿No puede ser después? tengo hambre

Ginny parece exasperada y como que no quiere perder tiempo en nimiedades.  
Desde que salimos de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de verano, Ginny parece que esta mal de los nervios. Creo que se la razón, "Harry"

-Claro, si quieres dejar para después el hecho de que Hermione esta llorando allá afuera en el jardín desconsoladamente.

Sin perder tiempo sigo a Ginny a través de la madriguera inmediatamente.

-¿Llorando? ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? – le pregunto enfadado

-¿Le hice? No le hice nada idiota. Por si no te has dado cuenta ha estado triste desde que llegó

"Es verdad"

-¿Y por que no le has preguntado que le pasa?

-Por Merlín Ron, trato de ayudarte

Llegamos al jardín y veo como Hermione esta recargada en la verja con la cabeza gacha y con lágrimas rodándole lentamente por sus mejillas.

-No le he preguntado que le pasa por que no había llorado- me confiesa por fin Ginny.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Acaso si vez que algo le duele no le preguntaras que es hasta que la veas llorar?

No me responde, solo me mira disgustada.

-Pueden ser miles las razones de que Hermione este llorando. ¿No te das cuenta? Todos están tristes últimamente. Puede ser por causa de la guerra, Quien-tu-sabes, los mortífagos, quien-tu-sabes, la locura esa que traen de no volver a Hogwarts este curso, Quien-tu-sabes, o el hecho de que el chico con el que quiere estar sea un completo idiota.

-¿El chico?

Rueda los ojos

-A eso me refiero

No la entiendo bien y la miro confundido

He querido preguntarle a Hermione que le pasa desde que llego a la madriguera hace un par de días y la vi muy triste, solo que no ha habido momentos. Pero ahora…

-Ahora es tu oportunidad

-y ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu?

-Muchas veces me he preguntado como es posible que seas mi hermano Ron. ¿Es que acaso no quieres reconfortar a Hermione? ¿Ser su apoyo en estos momentos?- me pregunta desesperada como si estuviera tratando conmigo a los cinco años.

-Claro que si, pero no es tan sencillo. Las chicas suelen contarles cosas acerca de sentimientos a otras chicas. Yo no sabré que decirle.

-Idiota cobarde. Pues mas vale que vayas pensando que, sal ya con ella. Ya le preguntare yo en mi habitación lo que le pasa.

Me empuja con fuerza hacía Hermione justo cuando iba a contestarle y yo casi voy a parar al suelo si no es por mi gran sentido del equilibrio.

"En estas situaciones hay que ser optimista con uno mismo"

Cuando me levanto por completo y dirijo la vista hacia Ginny para reprenderla me doy cuenta que ya no esta.

"Que dulzura de hermana tengo" pienso sarcásticamente, pero algo me dice que algún día se lo agradeceré. Espero que sea así por que Hermione se da cuenta de que estoy allí y se da media vuelta quedando de frente a mi y se me olvida que de pequeño mi mamá me enseño el abecedario.

-Ron – exclama con voz quebrada

"¿Como era? Algo así de, a, b, c…"

Odio verla llorar. Siento que cada lágrima que derrama se roba algo de mi felicidad. En cierta forma sus lágrimas son como dementores.

Se limpia las lágrimas y deja escapar un sollozo bastante audible.

En verdad esta sufriendo y no quiero permitirlo. Quiero estar allí para ella en estos momentos en que necesita alguien que la haga reír, o en el peor de los casos, un hombro para llorar.

De pronto me acuerdo del diccionario entero.

-Hola – le digo, tratando de que mi voz suene clara y que transmita confianza - ¿Por qué estas aquí afuera?

Me mira directamente a los ojos y su expresión si que muestra tristeza.

"Demonios, estupidas las razones que hacen llorar a Hermione"

-Nada, quería estar sola- me confiesa y se vuelve otra vez hacia la verja

"¿Qué se hace ahora?"

- A… bueno, quizá debería… entrar, si quieres estar sola

-No Ron, no quise decir eso… es decir… quédate. No quiero que te vayas.

Me acerca lentamente hacia ella colocándome a su lado y poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-¿Pasa algo?

"No idiota, llora por que hace un día muy lindo"

Sarcasmo total de mi subconsciente y desgraciadamente tengo que darle la razón.

"Que estupidez, claro que le pasa algo si no, no estaría llorando"

-Muchas cosas- me contesta con un intento de sonrisa

-Disculpa, que estupidez preguntar eso. Lo que quise decir es ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Hermione mira hacia el horizonte sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, detesto verla así.

Parece estar pensando su respuesta.

-Vamos Hermione, puedes contarme.

-Ya lo se, solo que…

-No confías en mí

-Que tontería Ron, he confiado en ti durante 6 años

-Entonces puedes contarme lo que pasa

-No se por donde empezar

-Puedes intentar por el principio.

Me sonríe aunque de su cara no dejan de caer lágrimas, una tras otra.

Toma aire como para agarrar un poco de valor. Me esta poniendo nervioso por que empiezo a sospechar que es algo muy serio.

-Borre y modifique la memoria de mis padres.

Para ser sincero nunca me esperé que dijera eso. Estoy desconcertado y no se que decirle pero se que no debo mostrar inseguridad.

-Y ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

-Esa es justamente la razón de que este llorando… bueno, principalmente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tenías motivos para borrarles la memoria?

Desde que pronuncio esas palabras se que son una idiotez. Una Hermione sin razones es como un Harry sin cicatriz, simplemente no sería ella.

-Tengo un centenar de razones Ron- "Lo sabía" – Es solo que no se si son suficientes. No se si estoy haciendo lo correcto – me dice al fin

Sin darme cuenta me he ido acercando cada vez mas a ella mientras el sol se oculta detrás de las montañas y a mí alrededor oscurece lentamente.

Entonces no se porque salta al interior de mi mente el capítulo 8 de '12 maneras infalibles de hechizar a una bruja' 'Siempre son buenos los cumplidos pero intenta no exagerar, básate en hechos reales'

-Hermione tu haces lo correcto siempre! Y más si has pensado tanto en ello. ¿Recuerdas cuando le advertiste a Harry que su escoba la había enviado Sirius.

-Se enfadaron conmigo

"Genial, ahora le recuerdo mas cosas tristes"

-Pero tenias razón- le digo en un tono un tanto de disculpa- O aquel día que descubriste que Lupin era hombre lobo, o cuando atrapaste a Rita Skeeter. Siempre tienes la razón.

Hermione parece satisfecha pero no esta del todo convencida.

-Es que, son muchas cosas… es bastante complicado.

Me hago el ofendido, o talvez en el fondo si lo estoy.

-¿No crees que pueda comprenderlo? No tendré tu cerebro pero creo que puedo entenderlo si me lo explicas.

Me lanza una mirada de disculpa mezclada con algo de 'No busques pelea' que normalmente se reserva para mi.

-Nunca quise decir eso- Me le quedo mirando esperando que diga algo mas, esperando que me explique. Al final parece que esta dispuesta a contármelo – Modifique la memoria de mis padres porque no quiero que los mortífagos o el mismo Voldemort los tome como un blanco o como conejillos de indias para llegar hasta mi. Quiero que se escondan, y si los mortífagos llegasen a encontrarlos, ellos no sabrán anda sobre mi, ni sobre el hecho de que viajo con ustedes, así que tampoco podrán hacerles daño. Les invente una vida completamente nueva, tienen otros nombres y ahora viven en Australia.

Aun en estos momentos no dejo de maravillarme de lo increíblemente buena que es Hermione haciendo magia. Me siento en cierto modo, orgulloso de ella. Lo malo es que ahora llora mas profundamente y ha comenzado a sollozar.

Un Ron mas valiente se apodera de mi cuando veo triste a Hermione. Un Ron que definitivamente no soy yo. "o bueno, si soy yo pero no en todo momento"

Acaricio su cabello de forma casi involuntaria y después mi mano se desliza hasta su mejilla y hago que me mire directamente a los ojos.

-Eso esta bien. Es genial, los proteges a ellos y nos proteges a nosotros- eso es algo que hace que me entren unos impulsos locos por besarla, pero no lo hago. Se preocupo por nosotros, no solo por ella. Y es que, eso es lo que hace siempre- es una sabia decisión. No tienes por que llorar Hermione, me parece algo muy maduro por tu parte.

Pienso que tal vez por la mente de Hermione pasa '¿Ron hablando de madure?' pero francamente es lo que pienso.

-Pero hay algo mas

Me quedo de piedra y me asusta la idea de pensar que esta a punto de decirme lo que realmente es la causa de su llanto.

-Ellos ahora no saben que existo, si yo muero, ellos jamás recordaran que tienen una hija y nunca sabrán que morí a manos de los mortífagos o de Voldemort o de cualquiera de las miles de cosas que pueden matarnos ahora.

Ahora comprendo todo. Debí haberlo adivinado antes sin tanta explicación.

-Hermione…

-Ron, cabe la posibilidad de que no los vea nunca mas, puedo morir en este mismo instante y ellos ni enterados. No les importaría

Me siento como un idiota porque ahora comprendo perfectamente que Hermione llore y se sienta tan mal. Me imagino en sus zapatos y se a ciencia cierta que mi familia esta allí para mi en todo momento, preocupándose por cualquier cosa que pueda pasarme y por cada decisión que tome y llego a la conclusión de que parte de su llanto es que se sienta algo sola.

Ahora siente que en su vida faltan esas personas que se preocupen por su futuro, pero como muy pocas veces, se equivoca.

Le doy un gran abrazo acariciando su cabello y eso lo toma desprevenida por que se sorprende. Y así, abrazado a ella, comienzo a decirle lo que pienso.

-Escucha Hermione, tus padres están bien y a ti no va a pasarte nada. Va a llegar un día en que toda esta pesadilla se termine, destruiremos los Horcruxes y mataremos a quien-tu-sabes, tu volverás con tus padres, les devolverás la memoria y ellos se sentirán muy orgullosos de ti. Lo que vamos a hacer es muy peligroso pero yo no voy a permitir que nada te pase. Si alguien quiere hacerte daño tendrá que matarme primero- me separo lentamente de ella y nos quedamos mirándonos de frente a unos diez centímetros uno del otro. Hermione ya no llora y me alegro de ser el responsable de infundirle ánimo- Nunca te voy a abandonar, lo prometo.

Ella esta sonriendo y se ha sonrojado, y al darme cuenta de que vuelve a estar contenta y percatarme de todo lo increíblemente raro en mi que acabo de decir, vuelve el Ron que desgraciadamente es el verdadero y no me deja decirle cosas como estas a Hermione frecuentemente.

Yo también me sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Gracias- susurra Hermione con voz trémula.

"Bésala" exclama mi subconsciente. Y en lugar de eso me separo de ella y le doy dos palmaditas en el hombro.

-Para eso estamos los mejores amigos

Hermione suelta una carcajada que no estoy muy seguro a que se debe. Es una mezcla de nerviosismo, diversión, decepción y un 'que más da'

-Para eso estamos- confirma y me da un beso en la mejilla. Mi cara debe estar escarlata como mi tunica de quidditch - prometo tampoco abandonarte Ron. Para eso estamos los mejores amigos…

-Para cuidar a las personas mas importantes de sus vidas.

Un comentario que tropieza por mis labios y no puedo contenerlo, pero Hermione se ve muy contenta y es lo que importa. Parece que quiere decirme algo pero al final decide que no, por que se da media vuelta dirigiéndome una sonrisa y camina hacia la madriguera.

"¿Cómo puede ser que una simple charla con ella me acelere de esta forma?"

"No fue una simple charla"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

Caigo en la cuenta de que estoy sonriendo.

Regresó a la casa y Ginny me esta esperando en la cocina entre divertida e incrédula.

-'¿Para eso estamos los mejores amigos?' a veces dudo que seas mi hermano, si no tuvieras ese cabello…

"¿Por qué demonios estaba escuchando?"

Me revuelve el pelo y sube las escaleras. Me deja confundido.

¿Qué se supone que debí haber dicho?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

graciias por leer y perdon por tardar tanto! tratare de hacer lo mas posible para q este fic siga creciendo por q aun tengo

muchisiimas ideas sobre momentos R/Hr =)

reviews... digan q les parecio..!

estoy atareada y estresada y bno.. los revies me hacen feliz =)


	15. En cuention de sentimientos siempre gana

_**Si si bueno, tarde años pero en verdad ahora conozco lo que no es tener tiempo!!!**_

_**Espero y les guste... a mi si.. pero acepto criticas.  
MAs vale tarde que nunca no?**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

* * *

"_**En cuestión de sentimientos siempre gana el corazón"**_

El lugar donde ahora estamos acampando es inhóspito. No hay ni un solo árbol a 2 kilómetros a la redonda y el frío nos da de lleno sin nada que nos proteja. No me da nada de seguridad acampar en un lugar así sin nada que nos cubra de la visión de los mortífagos si no fuera por mis encantamientos de protección que realizo cada vez que llegamos a un lugar nuevo. Sin embargo tal vez es mejor así.

Algunas veces los lugares en los que mas seguro estas de encontrar algo nunca lo encuentras. Otras tantas veces, es a la inversa.

Y por increíble que parezca, en estos momentos no puede dejar de pensar en un detalle que dado a todo mis problemas, parecería el mas insignificante a ojos ajenos, y para mi es muy importante.

"Mañana es cumpleaños de Ron"

O mas bien hoy, dado que sen la 1.30 de la madrugada.

Ni siquiera se por que estoy pensando en eso si sigo enojada con el muy estupido por haberse largado de nuestro lado. Aunque este increíblemente feliz de tenerlo cerca, eso no significa que le haya perdonado sus tonterías tan fácilmente. No quiero ser yo la que de el brazo a torcer. Siempre la ha tenido fácil, siempre he estado allí para el y nunca ha tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que se escape de mis labios una sonrisa con su simple visión, o para ofrecerle mi ayuda con un simple parpadeo coqueto que me ofrezcan sus ojos y del cual el no se da ni cuenta. No esta vez. Estoy cansada de que nunca quiera tomar la iniciativa. Estoy exhausta de su cobardía. Si quiere algo mas de mi, que le cueste.

"Pero, es su cumpleaños"

Es verdad. Es su cumpleaños y por muy enojada que este con el, no se puede pasar por alto.

"¿Darle un regalo lo hará pensar que lo he perdonado?"

"Por que no mejor lo besas y te dejas de tonterías?"

"Nunca"

No es posible que no haya logrado dormir por estar pensando en el estupido regalo del estupido de Ron. Quiero dormir, quiero ya no preocuparme, y quiero que mañana Ron piense que ni siquiera me he acordado de la fecha de su nacimiento. Pero se que no lo haré.

Se que si no lo felicito ni le digo nada ni le doy un regalo, no me lo perdonaré por el resto de mis días, y todos los días que alguien cumpla años me recordaran el día en que fue el cumpleaños de alguien a quien amo, y por orgullo, lo pasé por alto.

Es inevitable. Soy así.

"Por los pantalones de Merlín, que estupidez!"

Me levanto decidida de mi cama y me pongo un abrigo que me llega hasta los tobillos sobre mi pijama. Por mi no quedara el no poder darle una alegría a Ron con las pocas que ha tenido últimamente. Por ser el día de su cumpleaños haré un esfuerzo y dejaré todo mi orgullo de lado por una vez en mi vida. No creo morir por ello.

Harry y la persona por la cual no he podido pegar ojo, están muy dormidos.

Dado a mis preocupaciones cumpleañeras, ni siquiera me enfado con Harry por no estar haciendo la guardia nocturna. Se que esta exhausto.

Saco de mi bolso algo de dinero muggle y salgo de la tienda.

Hace un frío de los mil demonios. Me quedo allí parada a la intemperie observando el deprimente paisaje que nos rodea y estoy muriendo de frío. Ahora ¿A dónde iré?

"Por que no pensaste eso antes de salir de la tienda?"

"Calla y déjame pensar."

No podía decidirme allí adentro y mirando a Ron, necesitaba una zona neutral.

Muy bien, ahora, no le voy a regalar algo demasiado especial como para que piense que puede dejar nuestro enojos de lado, ni algo demasiado insignificante como para que piense que es una broma y me estoy burlando de nuestras diferencias.

"Que complicada eres"

¡Un pastel!

Claro es la mejor opción. Algo común, algo lindo, y algo que se que le gustará por que a Ron le encanta comer.

Me desaparezco y voy a un supermercado cerca de mi casa de esos que son 24 horas a tu servicio.

Compraría los ingredientes pero me quedaría peor que uno que pudiera comprar, y me tardaría muchísimo. Tarde demasiado en tomar la desición.

Que me si me están viendo los mortífagos detrás del aparador de los cereales, me importa un comino. Sigo luchando con mi yo interna de si es lo correcto, y aunque sigo sin saberlo, mi cuerpo se mueve como en automático.

EL supermercado esta casi desierto. Compro el pastel, el cajero me ve como si estuviera loca comprando un pastel sola y en pijama con un abrigo encima a las 2 de la mañana.

-No pudo esperar hasta que amaneciera?

-Si no quiere atender en la madrugada no abran.

"Si, estoy de mal humor"

"¿Y el cajero que culpa tiene?"

Le doy una mirada de disculpa cuando pago y regreso tiritando a la tienda.

Ron y Harry ni enterados de que salí. Y suelto un suspiro de alivio al ver que siguen bien, sanos y salvos. No se pueden evitar cuando se esta siempre tan alerta.

Técnicamente ya es el día del cumpleaños de Ron, aunque no haya amanecido. Y no quiero que Harry presencie mi falta de fuerza de voluntad.

Me acerco a la cama de Ron con pasos vacilantes y con el pastel por delante como para que se de cuenta que es el único motivo por el que voy a hablarle esta noche y por iniciativa propia, y sin la necesidad de que sea el quien me pregunte algo.

Lo muevo un poco empujándolo por el hombro.

-Ron

Ronca mas fuerte.

-¿Ron?

Nada

"Vamos no quiero gritar"

Le estiro el cabello.

-Auch, ¿Qué pasa?

Se levanta y se queda muy sorprendido de que sea yo quien lo despierte. Ve el pastel, y sonríe.

-Feliz cumpleaños

Le digo fríamente.

"Ya esta, es todo lo que necesita mi arrepentimiento para no sentirse tan mal después de todo"

"Y es todo lo que este malagradecido necesita"

Le pongo el pastel en las manos y me doy la vuelta, pero antes de darle por completo la espalda el ya lo ha dejado sobre su cama y me toma el brazo para evitar que me vaya.

"No cedas"

-Hermione, espera

"No cedas!"

Me da la vuelta con suma facilidad para mi desgracia. Me es imposible resistirme, es como una fuerza superior a mi.

"No cedas, no cedaaaaas!!!"

Me pone cara a cara y me mira con esos ojos azules tan irresistibles que hacen que todos mis esfuerzos por ser fría se derritan sin esfuerzo.

-Gracias- Me dice. Y me abraza con una dulzura que mi mente se queda completamente en blanco.

Es inútil. Como que mi cuerpo no funciona correctamente. No hace caso de mi cerebro, por mas que quiera. Incluso mi cerebro comienza a fallar.

"Cuales eran las razones por las que no podía abrazarlo?"

"Te abandono he unos meses"

"A si? No recuerdo ese aspecto en particular"

"Ley del hielo a Ron ¿Recuerdas?"

"¿Qué?"

"Estas enfadada"

"¿Qué es eso?"

Incluso mi subconsciente se da por vencido.

Levanto lo brazos para rodear su cuello y todas esas razones, si es que alguna vez existieron, desaparecen por sentirlo así junto a mi.

Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que lo del cumpleaños era solo una tonta excusa. Solo querría una razón para sentirlo así. Para darle, o mas bien darnos la oportunidad de abrazarnos.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro.

Y nos pasamos el resto de la noche hablando y todo mi alrededor desaparece. Ron no es tan tonto después de todo, por que evita por completo mencionar que estaba enfadado con el, y yo evito por completo el siquiera intentar recordarlo. Ya volveremos a enfadarnos al día siguiente. Un día de descanso y de dar rienda suelta a, por lo menos, una parte del sentimiento que se muere por salir, no es nada malo. ¿O si?

Por lo menos hoy, hay que pasarlo por alto.


	16. Palabras que hieren

_**16. Palabras que hieren**_

Es imposible. No logro concentrarme en mi lectura a pesar de que he leído la misma página un centenar de veces, una y otra y otra vez.  
Últimamente los libros no logran llamar mi atención como antes, y menos si mis ojos no dejan de desviarse cada segundo al espectáculo que contemplan ahora.  
Ron y su estúpida novia "no puedo dejar de maldecirla" Lavender están recostados en una butaca justo enfrente de mí, besándose como si estuvieran compitiendo por el record guiness al beso más horrible, empalagoso, y duradero de la historia, muggle y mágica.  
"Que asco"  
"¿Qué acaso no se percatan esos pequeños cerebros suyos de que tengo que estudiar?"  
No puedo ir a la biblioteca porque ya es demasiado tarde para salir de la sala común y no puedo ir a mi dormitorio porque acabo de bajar de allí y Parvati no deja de hacerme estúpidas preguntas sobre lo que pienso de la relación de Ron con esa tonta a la que llama novia, y no tengo nada de ganas de responder ese interrogatorio en particular.  
Harry se ha ido a no sé donde porque no me dijo nada y los libros en esta situación no son lo suficientemente atractivos como para vencer esa grandísima fuerza de gravedad que me acapara por el momento.  
¿Dónde está mi mejor amigo con gafas cuando necesito una buena distracción? Podríamos hablar de Voldemort, eso me asusta y por lo menos me mantiene inquieta y mis emociones algo ocupadas.  
"Algo por supuesto, porque ni siquiera me distrae al cien por ciento"  
O podríamos subir a su dormitorio mientras no está Ron. Que Harry se ponga a consultar su mapa del merodeador y a su novio Malfoy mientras yo estudio.

"Lo admito, me pase"  
"Con esos amigos…"  
"Lo siento Harry, momento de estrés"

Para variar Ginny está con Dean en otra butaca, quizá compitiendo con Ron, por lo tanto tampoco puedo subir con ella.  
"Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué les pasa a esos hermanos?"  
El universo conspira contra mí. Tal vez este año mi destino sea sacar supera las expectativas en todos los exámenes, por lo tanto me mandaron a la pegajosa Lavender a enamorarse… "no espera" encapricharse de Ron. Si no me ando con cuidado podría incluso tener aceptables.  
La sola idea me alarma muchísimo, tengo que hacer algo ya.

Observo subir a Lavender la cursi a nuestro dormitorio, pero Ron se queda allí de patético sin hacer nada. Seguramente volverá.  
No puedo continuar así.  
Me dirijo con paso decidido hacía el pecoso, pelirrojo y guapo "borra eso último" Don Juan.

-No puedes hacer eso  
Ron me mira algo sorprendido y desafiante  
-¿Ya me hablas?  
-No, no vengo a hablarte. Vengo a aclararte algunos puntos.  
-Es lo mismo- me dice con un falso aire de confundido  
Y lo único que se me ocurre hacer es lanzarle la mirada más asesina que puedo, considerando la repentina felicidad involuntaria que siento por ser la primera vez en semanas que hablo con Ron. Trato de disimular lo mejor que puedo.  
-No es lo mismo. Vengo a decirte que queda terminantemente prohibido besarse en la sala común.  
Alza las cejas.  
-¿A si? ¿Quién lo dice?  
-Yo  
-Y ¿Quién eres tú para decirlo?- noto que esta comenzando a enfadarse pero no me importa.  
-Soy prefecta de Gryffindor- le digo, con la voz más autoritaria de la que fui capaz  
-Y yo también- me recuerda  
-Y ¿con eso qué?  
-No puedes inventarte reglas para amenazar a otros prefectos.  
Maldición. Mi enfado y mi situación han hecho que me olvide del reglamento de prefectos. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Ahora tendré que disimular de alguna manera mi error.  
-Ya lo sé. Pero como no tienes ni media habilidad para ser prefecto decido no contarte en esa categoría.  
Me siento mal al instante. Menospreciarlo es una de las cosas que más le molestan y vaya que lo sé. Sé que he ido demasiado lejos pero trato de no mostrarme titubeante. Quiero que por lo menos dejen de besarse enfrente de mí, si es posible que dejen de besarse en lo absoluto.  
-Pues para tu desgracia, no eres tú quien elige a los prefectos ni quien pone las reglas. Yo puedo hacer lo que me da la gana, y me da la gana besarme con Lavender- me aclara enojado y mirándome con rencor. Ya se ha levantado del sillón- Si no te gusta vete a estudiar a otro lado.  
Se que yo he picado el anzuelo y ahora me siento mal porque Ron casi nunca me mira con rencor y francamente no me gusta. Quiero que me mire con esa ternura inusitada de sus ojos azules que me deja sin palabras, y vaya que es difícil.  
"Vergüenza debería de darte Hermione"  
"Lo sé"  
"No puedes pensar esas cosas cuando quieres ganar una discusión"  
"Lo sé, lo sé"  
Sin embargo estoy arrepentida de lo que le dije, en verdad mi intención no era pelear. Bueno, quizá un poco, pero se me olvida que las peleas no son como solían ser y las reconciliaciones no son ahora tan frecuentes como antes. Suelto un suspiro y bajo dos tonos mi voz.  
-Ron- le digo lo más tranquila que puedo- ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? En verdad no puedo concentrarme. No he logrado estudiar nada desde hace días.  
-Ese no es mi problema. Ahora que ya no me ayudaras con mis exámenes no me importa si estudias o no.

No digo ni media palabra, pero pienso muchos, muchos insultos.  
"Que imbécil mas rematado"  
Mis ojos se llenas de lagrimas tan rápido como Ron se sonroja de arrepentimiento, a pesar de que lucho con todas mis fuerzas por no llorar.  
-Lo siento… yo…  
Doy dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de Ron mientras el estira un brazo. Voy a echar a correr y el parece que va a seguirme, pero no se lo permito.  
-Que imbécil eres.  
El se frena y me mira arrepentido y con terror en sus ojos, pero no me sigue cuando le doy la espalda y corro hacia la señora gorda. Antes de salir veo como Lavender, la niña calamar baja del dormitorio y se acerca a Ron.  
-¿Qué quería esa?- No logro escuchar la respuesta de Ron por que el retrato se cierra y me encuentro fuera.  
¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso? ¿Significa que solo le intereso por que soy su guía de estudio? ¿Solo para eso me utiliza?  
Miro a mi alrededor y no se a donde ir. Es tarde y no deben verme vagando por el castillo. Tal vez debería ir con Hagrid y contarle lo que me pasa, necesito hablar con alguien y alejarme lo más posible de Ron. Estoy llorando a chorros y quiero hacer algo drástico, debería ir al bosque prohibido y armar un ejército con Aragog para venir y atacar a Ron. Eso me tienta muchísimo más.  
En lugar de eso me voy a la torre de astronomía. Allí estaré sola y necesito pensar.  
Quiero gritar e insultar, ojala que no me encuentre con Peeves porque lo más probable es que termine hechizándolo.

Llego a la torre de astronomía y para mi sorpresa no soy la única allí, Luna está de pie en el centro de la torre mirando hacia el cielo y ni siquiera se percata de que acabo de llegar.

-¿Luna?  
No se sobresalta al escuchar mi voz, ni siquiera aparta la vista del cielo.  
-Ah, hola Hermione  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Por fin se distrae de ese no se qué tan interesante que está viendo en un cielo completamente nublado y me dirige la mirada.  
-Estas llorando  
-Si- le digo algo avergonzada -¿Y tú?  
-Yo no estoy llorando  
-Lo sé. Me refiero a ¿qué haces tú?  
-Algunas veces me gusta subir para ver que me dicen las estrellas  
No puedo evitar mirar de nuevo hacia arriba para cerciorarme de que el cielo esta completamente nublado. Lo está.  
Luna está un poco loca, pero es encantadora  
-¿Por qué lloras?  
-Por un idiota del que no vale la pena hablar  
-Ron a veces puede herir los sentimientos de las personas pero no lo hace con mala intención- me asegura, mirándome con esos ojos tan abiertos de sorpresa permanente.  
-Pues esta vez parecía que en verdad era intencional- no le pregunto cómo es que sabe que lloro por culpa de Ron. Supongo que como me dice siempre Ginny, solo para mí y Ron no es evidente- Me dijo que solo le intereso porque conmigo pasa los exámenes. No le importa nada más de mí  
-Yo no creo que eso sea cierto. Ron solo hace ese tipo de cosas porque sabe que de esa forma lo tendrás siempre presente.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Es una forma de asegurarse de que siempre estas pensando en el, aunque sea para mal siempre está en tu mente- Me doy cuenta de que muy probablemente tiene razón y le sonrío- En realidad le interesas más de lo que te imaginas, pero es un cobarde con sus sentimientos y no sabe cómo actuar, por eso recurre a lo mas rudimentario que existe; dar celos.  
"Que inteligente es esta chica"  
-Bueno, supongo que…  
-Gracias por venir a charlar conmigo, en verdad me hizo muy bien. Hasta mañana.  
A pesar de que yo no le di ningún tipo de consejos y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, me da las gracias y se marcha dando saltitos.  
Me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo, ¿en verdad Ron solo me utiliza? Recuerdo todo lo que ha hecho por mí y todos los increíbles y buenos momentos que hemos pasado y sé que no, Ron me quiere, a su muy extraña manera pero sé que es así, en verdad le importo. No sé si de la forma en que a mí me gustaría, pero bueno, eso sería en estos momentos pedir demasiado.  
Estoy segura de que sabe que aunque estemos peleados cuando esta con la empalagosa de Lavender llama mi atención, aun si solo es para hacerme enfadar más.

"Muy bien, habrá que cambiar mi estrategia"

* * *

****

Yo se que llevo siglooos sin pasarme por aki para dejar un cap. pero no sabe la cantidad de cosas q he pasado, mi vida dando giros completos muchos buenos otros malos, pero bueno...  
ya les dejo este que espero les guste y poes me encantaría leer sus coments =)


End file.
